Alegria
by Claire Chevalier
Summary: Kata-kata penuh perhatian dari Tetsuya, berhasil menghapuskan risau yang bergelung di hati Satsuki selama beberapa hari belakangan. Kini ia yakin, jika bersama dengan Tetsuya, ia akan bisa menghadapi segala cobaanyang menerpa mereka seberat apapun itu. / For KuroMomo Week day #7 : Bersama / For all KuroMomo shipper :))
1. Ulang Tahun

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Future-canon, Fluffy, etc._

_Romance General_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#1:Ulang Tahun**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

.

* * *

Sesosok wanita berambut _softpink_ yang sedang berjalan seorang diri di sebuah jalan kecil, terlihat begitu kontras dengan putihnya salju yang ia pijak di bawahnya. Sepasang sarung tangan berwarna _baby blue_ yang dipakainya tak cukup hangat untuk menghalau dinginnya udara di musim dingin.

"Seharusnya tadi aku mengiyakan saja perkataan Tetsu-_kun_ untuk menjemputku," gumam sosok _pink_ itu. Uap-uap putih keluar dari mulutnya saat ia bergumam pelan, menandakan ia begitu kedinginan. "Ah, tidak, tidak! Kalau Tetsu-_kun_ menjemputku, dia bisa tahu apa yang kulakukan selama tiga hari ini," ucapnya lagi. Ia lalu mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya yang sewarna dengan sarung tangan yang dipakainya.

"Satsuki!"

Wanita berambut _softpink _yang dipanggil Satsuki itu langsung berbalik saat mendengar sebuah suara lembut yang sangat dikenalnya. "Tetsu-_kun_!" Kedua bola mata _fuchsia_-nya langsung menangkap bayangan seorang pria berambut _baby blue_ yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter di belakangnya. "Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Sejak kau turun dari bus," jawab pria bernama lengkap Kuroko Tetsuya itu saat ia telah berada di samping wanitanya.

"_Mou_! Kau memanfaatkan hawa keberadaanmu yang minim itu untuk mengikutiku, ya?" Wanita yang kini telah resmi menyandang nama Kuroko di depan namanya itu, mencubit pelan lengan sang suami. _'Tetsu-kun mendengar gumamanku tadi tidak, ya?'_ batin Satsuki waswas.

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan mendengar protesan Satsuki atas tindakannya itu. Ia lalu melilitkan syal berwarna _pink_ yang dipakainya pada sang istri. "Kau kedinginan, 'kan?" ujarnya saat melihat reaksi Satsuki yang ingin menolak perlakuannya itu.

"Aku tidak akan kedinginan kalau Tetsu-_kun_ ada bersamaku," ucap Satsuki yang memamerkan cengiran manisnya. Ia lalu memeluk lengan kiri Tetsuya erat untuk berbagi kehangatan. Satsuki tahu bahwa suaminya itu akan selalu ada di saat ia membutuhkannya. Hal pertama yang membuat Satsuki jatuh hati pada seorang pria sederhana seperti Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Satsuki memandang kalender yang berada di atas lemari kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia melingkari tanggal 31 dengan bolpoin merah yang berada di tangannya. "Besok hari terakhir, dan aku harus berhasil!" gumamnya pelan. Ia lalu menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang penuh dengan luka sayatan. "Harus ditutupi, kalau tidak Tetsu-_kun_ pasti curiga," sambungnya lagi. Satsuki menempelkan beberapa plaster luka di telapak tangannya.

"Tanganmu kenapa?"

Suara Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya membuat Satsuki terlonjak kaget. "_Mou_, Tetsu-_kun_! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" protes Satsuki. Ia buru-buru menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

"Kau belajar memasak lagi di rumah Ibu?" tanya Tetsuya yang baru saja selesai mandi. Ia menghampiri Satsuki yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur mereka. Wangi lemon segar yang menguar dari tubuhnya langsung membaui penciuman Satsuki.

Merasa tak bisa lagi menghindar dari pertanyaan Tetsuya yang benar-benar tepat sasaran, Satsuki hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan suaminya itu. "Ketahuan, ya?" Perkataannya itu tak sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang sedang belajar memasak beberapa hari ini, tapi bukan di rumah ibunya, melainkan di rumah salah satu teman SMA-nya yang pintar memasak.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut dan mengacak pelan surai _softpink_ milik istrinya itu. "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu. Aku tidak keberatan memakan _kare _buatanmu setiap hari, Satsuki," ujar Tetsuya pengertian.

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku saja bosan dengan masakanku yang setiap hari rasanya berbeda dan terkadang aneh itu. Masa Tetsu-_kun_ tidak bosan?" ucap Satsuki yang secara tidak langsung merendahkan kemampuan memasaknya sendiri. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang, "mungkin ini akibatnya karena aku terlalu tenggelam dengan tugasku sebagai manajer klub basket saat masih sekolah dulu," sambungnya lagi.

"Lalu, apa kaumenyesal?"

Satsuki langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana mungkin aku menyesal! Kalau aku tidak jadi manajer klub basket SMP Teikou, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Tetsu-_kun_," tukasnya semangat.

Tetsuya terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Ia lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya pada pundak kiri Satsuki, dan mencium dalam-dalam wangi sang istri. "Aku juga beruntung bertemu denganmu, Satsuki," ujar Tetsuya pelan.

Meskipun pelan, Satsuki bisa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan suaminya yang sukses membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Suaminya itu selalu tahu bagaimana bersikap manis padanya. "_Ne_, Sabtu besok kau tidak bekerja, 'kan, Tetsu-_kun_?" Sebelah tangan Satsuki membelai kepala Tetsuya yang masih berada di pundaknya.

"Mm-hmm. Kenapa?" tanya Tetsuya yang menengadahkan kepalanya, membuat jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Satsuki hanya dibatasi oleh pangkal hidung mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin meminta waktumu akhir pekan ini. Bo-boleh, 'kan?" ucap Satsuki gugup. Ia selalu malu jika Tetsuya memandangnya dengan jarak sedekat itu. Tiga bulan hidup bersama pria itu sejak hari pernikahan mereka, masih belum cukup untuk membuat Satsuki terbiasa dengan pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Tentu saja. Jika kau yang meminta, pasti akan selalu kusanggupi," sahut Tetsuya lembut.

Sontak saja Satsuki langsung memeluk erat pria yang begitu dicintainya itu. "Terima kasih, Tetsu-_kun_!" serunya senang.

"Hmm, Satsuki..."

"Ya, ada apa, Tetsu-_kun_?" Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris biru langit milik suaminya.

"Aku kedinginan," ucap Tetsuya pelan.

"Hee? Tetsu-_kun_ kedinginan? Apa airnya tadi tidak cukup hangat?" tanya Satsuki heran.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum simpul. "Tidak, airnya cukup hangat," jawabnya. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga kiri Satsuki. "Tapi sekarang aku kedinginan lagi," bisiknya pelan di telinga sang istri. Tetsuya tahu benar bahwa telinga adalah salah satu titik sensitif di tubuh istrinya itu.

Bulu kuduk Satsuki meremang, ia tidak pernah tahan dengan sensasi hangat saat Tetsuya berbisik pelan di telinganya. Mengerti dengan maksud tersirat dari ucapan suaminya itu, wajah Satsuki kembali bersemu merah. Bahkan kali ini wajahnya hampir sewarna dengan warna rambut Kagami Taiga, partner Tetsuya saat masih aktif sebagai anggota tim basket SMA Seirin. "Tetsu-_kun_~ kau ini!" tukasnya dengan wajah malu.

Dan kecupan lembut Tetsuya di bibirnya membuat Satsuki terbuai. Beberapa fakta lagi tentang sang suami yang sudah sangat dikenalnya itu, Tetsuya selalu menepati janjinya, dan selalu bersikap manis jika mereka sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka berdua.

.

.

Dapur di apartemen kecil milik Sakurai Ryō tampak begitu berantakan hari itu. Di depan meja makan, berdiri seorang wanita berambut _softpink_ yang memakai celemek merah marun. Jika ada seseorang yang menyambangi kediamannya saat itu, pasti orang itu akan mengira bahwa wanita itu adalah pasangan hidupnya. Tapi kenyataannya berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat, wanita itu adalah istri dari salah satu rivalnya saat masih aktif sebagai atlet basket di SMA— Kuroko Satsuki— yang beberapa hari ini menyambangi apartemennya untuk belajar memasak.

"Kau berhasil, Momoi-_san_!" seru Ryō senang saat melihat hasil karya Satsuki yang baru saja selesai menghias _vanilla cheese cake_ yang dibuat oleh wanita cantik itu.

"Sakurai-_kun_! Aku bukan Momoi Satsuki lagi!" protes Satsuki pada pemuda berambut cokelat muda itu sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sambil membungkuk pada Satsuki.

Satsuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah teman SMA-nya yang tidak berubah itu. "Biasakanlah memanggil nama kecilku mulai sekarang," sahut Satsuki sambil tersenyum kecil. "Ah, omong-omong, terima kasih karena sudah bersabar mengajariku membuat _cake _ulang tahun untuk Tetsu-_kun_. Meskipun hiasannya tidak terlalu cantik seperti punyamu, tapi sudah lumayan," ucap Satsuki senang. Ia begitu puas melihat hasil jerih payahnya selama beberapa hari belakangan belajar memasak di rumah Ryō.

Ryō pun ikut tersenyum puas melihat hasil masakan 'murid' didikannya itu. Ia lalu memotong _vanilla cheese cake_ yang dimasak secara terpisah dari _cake_ yang akan dihadiahkan Satsuki pada Tetsuya besok. "Enak!" Ryō langsung bergumam pelan ketika potongan _vanilla cheese cake_ itu melebur di dalam mulutnya. "Rasanya pas!" puji Ryō lagi pada Satsuki.

"Benarkah? Benarkah? _Yatta_~ Akhirnya kue ulang tahun untuk Tetsu-_kun_ sudah jadi!" seru Satsuki senang. "Bagaimana dengan masakan lainnya, Sakurai-_kun_?" tanya Satsuki yang menatap semangkuk sup miso, _beef teriyaki_, beberapa potong _gyoza_ dan _sushi_ yang ditata rapi di piring; tentu saja hasil masakan nyonya Kuroko itu.

Ryō pun mencoba satu-satu hasil masakan buatan Satsuki itu. "Saus _teriyaki_-nya sedikit asin, tapi masih enak. Untuk sup miso dan _gyoza_-nya enak sekali, Satsuki-_san_!" tukas Ryō. "Ah, aku ambil air minum dulu. Kau juga harus mencobanya, Satsuki-_san_," lanjutnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki ke dapur.

Satsuki mengangguk dengan semangat, lalu mencoba potongan _vanilla cheese cake_ buatannya terlebih dahulu. Wangi _vanilla_ yang sangat disukai Tetsuya langsung saja menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya. Potongan _cake_ itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya, saat sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan Satsuki terjadi secara tiba-tiba.

"Satsuki-_san_, bagaimana rasanya— Satsuki-_san_!" Ryō terkejut saat melihat Satsuki yang berlari ke kamar mandi. "A-apa yang terjadi Satsuki-_san_?" Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah pucat Satsuki yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sakurai-_kun_ ... seharusnya kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku jika masakanku tidak enak," ucap Satsuki lemas. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, dan tiba-tiba kegelapan menyerangnya begitu saja.

"Satsuki-_san_! Apa yang terjadi?" ucap Ryō panik. Ia menopang tubuh Satsuki yang terkulai lemas di pundaknya. "Ya, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini? A-apa mungkin Satsuki-_san_ keracunan? Tapi aku yakin masakannya tadi bisa dimakan. Atau reaksinya pada tubuhku sedikit terlambat? Argh! Pokoknya bawa Satsuki-_san_ ke rumah sakit dulu!" serunya, masih dengan nada panik.

"Maafkan aku, Satsuki-_san_! Maafkan aku!" Kalimat itulah yang selalu diulang Ryō sepanjang perjalanannya membawa Satsuki ke rumah sakit.

.

.

Ryō langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat iris cokelat tuanya menangkap bayangan Tetsuya yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. "Kuroko-_san_!"

"Apa yang terjadi pada Satsuki, Sakurai-_kun_?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada yang dibuat setenang mungkin. Namun Ryō dapat melihat sekelebat rasa khawatir di dalam kedua iris biru langit milik Tetsuya.

"Maafkan aku, Kuroko-_san_! Maafkan aku!" ucap Ryō sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali pada Tetsuya.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Sakurai-_kun_. Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada Satsuki dan bagaimana kau bisa bersamanya?" tanya Tetsuya pelan.

"_A-anou_ ... Sebenarnya sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Satsuki-_san_ selalu mengunjungi apartemenku untuk belajar memasak. Benar-benar hanya belajar memasak, Kuroko-_san_! Kami tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam!" tukas Ryō jujur. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat anggukan dari Tetsuya.

"Satsuki-_san_ bersikeras memintaku untuk mengajarinya memasak agar ia bisa membuat kue kesukaan Kuroko-_san_, dan bisa memasak banyak makanan enak di hari ulang tahunmu besok. Aku sudah mencoba mencicipinya tadi, dan menurutku hasil masakannya hari ini jauh lebih baik dari beberapa hari belakangan. Tapi ... tapi, Satsuki-_san_ langsung muntah dan pingsan begitu aku menyuruhnya untuk mencoba hasil masakannya hari ini. Kupikir dia keracunan—" Perkataan Ryō terpotong oleh bunyi pintu ruang UGD yang dibuka dari dalam.

"Apa di sini ada keluarganya Kuroko Satsuki?" tanya sang dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD.

Tetsuya langsung saja menghampiri dokter itu. "Saya suaminya, Dok," ucap Tetsuya.

"Anda suaminya?" tanya sang dokter pada Ryō yang tadi menyusul Tetsuya.

Ryō langsung menggeleng keras. "Bu-bukan, Dok! Suaminya Satsuki-_san_ itu Kuroko-_san_," ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Tetsuya yang berdiri di sisi lain dokter itu.

Sang dokter langsung terkejut saat ia baru menyadari bahwa Tetsuya sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah khawatir. "A-ah, maaf, saya tidak menyadari keberadaan Anda, Kuroko-_san_," tukas sang dokter.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dok. Saya sudah terbiasa," sahut Tetsuya polos. "Bagaimana keadaan istri saya?" tanyanya kemudian.

"A-apa Satsuki-_san_ keracunan, Dok? Dia bisa sembuh, 'kan, Dok?" potong Ryō cepat. Wajahnya tak kalah khawatir dengan Tetsuya karena ia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas insiden itu.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil melihat kepanikan Ryō. "Satsuki-_san_ memang mual dan muntah karena makanan yang dimakannya, tapi bukan karena keracunan. Melainkan karena ia mengalami gejala yang biasanya akan dialami oleh calon ibu muda," jelas sang dokter.

Tetsuya dan Ryō tampak memutar otaknya sejenak untuk menelaah penjelasan sang dokter. Sampai akhirnya, pikiran mereka tertuju pada satu kesimpulan.

"Selamat Kuroko-_san_, istri Anda sedang mengandung saat ini. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai tiga minggu," ucap sang dokter sambil tersenyum simpul.

Pria yang identik dengan warna biru muda itu masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang dokter, sampai akhirnya tepukan berulang Ryō di pundaknya membuatnya tersadar.

"Selamat, Kuroko-s_an_. Kau dan Satsuki-_san_ akan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu sebentar lagi," ujar Ryō yang menyalami Tetsuya dengan semangat. "Syukurlah ... Satsuki-_san_ tidak keracunan," gumam Ryō yang akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"Ah, terima kasih, Sakurai-_kun_," ucap Tetsuya yang masih memasang wajah tidak percaya. "Apa saya bisa menemui istri saya sekarang, Dokter?" tanya Tetsuya pada dokter yang menangani Satsuki.

"Tentu saja! Mungkin sebentar lagi istri Anda akan segera bangun," ujar sang dokter.

Tetsuya lalu memasuki ruang UGD rumah sakit itu. Ryō tidak ikut masuk bersamanya karena pemuda itu ingin memberi ruang privasi pada pasangan yang akan menjadi calon ayah dan ibu muda itu.

Sosok Satsuki yang tengah berbaring di atas tempat tidur adalah pemandangan pertama yang ditangkap oleh kedua pupil milik Tetsuya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah pelan agar sang istri tidak terbangun. Wajah damai Satsuki yang tertidur membuat Tetsuya tidak bisa menahan tangannya untuk tidak membelai wajah bening milik istrinya itu.

"Ngh..." Satsuki melenguh pelan saat merasakan belaian lembut di pipinya. Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan dua iris _fuchsia_-nya yang sangat cantik.

"Maaf, aku membangunkanmu," ujar Tetsuya lembut pada Satsuki. Ia sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di samping ranjang perawatan tempat Satsuki berbaring.

"Ah, Tetsu-_kun_! Apa yang terjadi padaku?" Satsuki langsung menegakkan tubuhnya begitu ia tersadar dengan keadaannya yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu dulu. Kau perlu istirahat, Satsuki," ucap Tetsuya lagi.

Seolah teringat dengan kejadian sebelum ia pingsan, Satsuki langsung menatap suaminya dengan pandangan penuh tanya. "A-apa aku keracunan, Tetsu-_kun_? Ah~ Mungkin ini akibatnya kalau aku berbohong padamu. Tetsu-_kun_ ... sebenarnya beberapa hari ini—" Ucapan Satsuki terhenti secara paksa saat Tetsuya mengecup pelan bibirnya. Hanya kecupan ringan dan cepat.

"Aku sudah tahu. Sakurai-_kun_ sudah menceritakan semuanya tadi," tukas Tetsuya. Ia tersenyum geli, "bukankah sudah kukatakan berulang kali kalau kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk bisa memasak?"

"Tidak bisa begitu! Aku ingin menghidangkan masakan buatanku saat hari ulang tahunmu besok. Bukan makanan yang kita beli di restoran seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya," seru Satsuki. "Ah, tapi memang tidak berhasil, sih. Mungkin aku perlu waktu yang lama untuk belajar memasak. _Gomen ne_, Tetsu-_kun_," sambungnya dengan nada tidak semangat.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Hasil usahamu belajar memasak beberapa hari ini sepertinya berhasil. Itu yang dikatakan Sakurai-_kun_ tadi," jelas Tetsuya.

Satsuki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "lalu kenapa aku merasa mual saat mencicipi kue buatanku? Rasanya wangi _vanilla_ yang sangat kausukai itu jadi begitu tajam dan membuatku mual."

"Itu karena anggota keluarga kecil kita akan bertambah seorang lagi," sahut Tetsuya lembut.

Agak lama Satsuki mencerna perkataan Tetsuya. Ia lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan tak percaya saat otaknya berhasil menangkap maksud perkataan suaminya itu; persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Tetsuya tadi. "A-aku hamil, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau hamil, Satsuki. Kau sedang mengandung calon bayi kita di sini," ujarnya sambil mengelus perut Satsuki yang masih datar.

Satsuki langsung memeluk Tetsuya erat setelah mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. "Kita akan menjadi seorang ayah dan ibu, Tetsu-_kun_! Akhirnya!" serunya senang.

"Mm-hmm. Terima kasih untuk kadonya, Satsuki," ucap Tetsuya.

"Eh? Tapi ulang tahunmu, 'kan, besok, Tetsu-_kun_. Dan aku belum memberimu apa-apa," tukas Satsuki heran.

Tetsuya menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Meskipun ulang tahunku besok, aku sudah mendapatkan hadiah yang sangat berharga darimu hari ini." Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya lalu mencium kening Satsuki dengan lembut. "Terima kasih, Satsuki."

Satsuki tersenyum manis setelah mendengar perkataan suaminya itu. Ia lalu menatap Tetsuya dengan masih menyunggingkan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita habiskan waktu dengan memasak bersama?" tanyanya antusias.

"Ide bagus," ucap Tetsuya yang tersenyum lembut pada Satsuki.

Dan hari itu, Satsuki akhirnya tersadar akan satu hal. Ia mencintai Tetsuya bukan karena suaminya itu selalu berada di sampingnya saat ia membutuhkannya, bukan karena Tetsuya adalah seorang pria yang selalu menepati janjinya, dan bukan juga karena Tetsuya yang selalu bersikap manis padanya. Mungkin semua itu adalah bonus untuknya yang berhasil memikat hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Kini Satsuki yakin, ia mencintai pria itu karena Tetsuya adalah Tetsuya, yang selalu memberinya kasih sayang tulus tanpa pamrih, dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya bisa ikut meramaikan **KuroMomo week**~~ /o/

Gak mau banyak omong, cuma berharap fict singkat ini bisa menyenangkan para KuroMomo _shipper_ :))  
Dan berharap juga semoga bisa ngikutin KuroMomo Week penuh selama tujuh hari ini~

_Happy KuroMomo Week! /o/_

_Mind to give concrit?_

_Thanks for reading!_

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**31052014**


	2. Es Krim

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Modified-canon & Fluffy_

_Romance & Friendship_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#2 : Es Krim**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

.

* * *

Satsuki masih ingat betul bagaimana bahagianya ia saat menerima telepon dari Tetsuya beberapa hari yang lalu. Pemuda bayangan dari SMA Seirin itu meminta Satsuki untuk menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama; yang langsung disimpulkan Satsuki sebagai ajakan kencan. Tapi saat hari itu tiba, rencana yang ia susun untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama Tetsuya hancur begitu saja karena ia harus mencari sesosok pemuda berkulit gelap yang lagi-lagi mangkir dari latihan rutin.

"Dai-_chan_! Kau ini selalu saja merepotkanku! Bukannya setelah kalah dari Tetsu-_kun_ kau berjanji tidak akan bolos latihan lagi?" Satsuki berkata dengan nada kesal pada sosok Daiki yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tch! Aku bukan bermaksud untuk bolos latihan, tapi hari ini majalah terbaru Mai-_chan _edisi terbatas rilis. Jadi aku harus segera membelinya," ucap Daiki malas.

Satsuki menghentikan langkahnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Lalu apa kau tidak bisa menghidupkan ponselmu?"

"Baterainya habis," sahut Daiki dengan nada datar yang membuat Satsuki semakin geram.

"Pokoknya sekarang cepat pergi ke ruang olahraga! Imayoshi-_san_ dan yang lainnya sudah menunggumu. Kau sudah membuatku terlambat datang di kencan keduaku dengan Tetsu-_kun_!" Satsuki berkata sambil menunjuk batang hidung Daiki. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menjauhi Daiki yang hanya bisa melongo.

Daiki hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan, "dasar cewek!"

Satsuki yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan area sekolahnya dengan langkah cepat, melirik jam tangannya sekilas. "Ya ampun! Lima belas menit lagi! Mana sempat aku pulang ke rumah untuk mengganti baju," keluh Satsuki. Ia lalu melirik seragam sekolah yang sedang ia pakai, dan menghela napas pasrah. "Kuharap Tetsu-_kun_ tidak mempermasalahkan ini," gumam Satsuki sebelum ia menaiki bus yang baru saja tiba.

.

.

Tidak cukup dengan kesialannya yang diawali dengan tingkah Daiki di hari kencannya bersama Tetsuya, kini kesialan lain kembali menghampiri Satsuki. Bus yang ia naiki untuk sampai ke tempat perjanjiannya dengan Tetsuya, tiba-tiba saja mengalami bocor ban. Hal itu membuat Satsuki harus berjalan dan menunggu di halte berikutnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat busnya berhenti.

Satsuki tidak masalah jika harus berjalan sebentar untuk mencapai halte berikutnya, tapi bus berikutnya baru akan datang tiga puluh menit lagi, dan saat itu ia sudah sangat terlambat untuk menemui Tetsuya. Naik taksi bukanlah pilihan tepat untuknya yang masih berstatus sebagai seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas.

"Tch! Satu-satunya cara hanya berjalan kaki. Jarak dari sini ke tempat perjanjian memang tinggal beberapa blok lagi, tapi cukup jauh juga kalau ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki~" keluh Satsuki. "Kalau begitu aku harus berlari. Semangat Satsuki!" serunya pada dirinya sendiri.

Manajer klub basket akademi Tōō itu memang sering melihat anggota tim basketnya berlatih, termasuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebelum memulai latihan rutin. Tapi karena tugasnya hanya sebagai manajer yang bertugas menganalisis kemampuan anggotanya dan kemampuan tim lawan, tentu saja dirinya tak pernah ikut dalam latihan fisik yang dilakukan anggota timnya itu.

Setelah berlari melewati lima blok dengan berlari, akhirnya Satsuki sampai di depan _mini market_ tempat ia dan Tetsuya berjanji untuk bertemu. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah, mata Satsuki menelusuri area luar _mini market_ itu untuk mencari sosok Tetsuya. "Sudah tidak ada," ucapnya pelan, masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Ia melirik jam tangannya lagi, "sudah lewat lima belas menit. Pantas saja Tetsu-_kun_ sudah pergi," gumamnya lagi.

Desau angin musim gugur yang cukup membuat tubuhnya merinding, seolah mengejek Satsuki yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan _mini market_ itu. Kedua iris matanya mulai berkaca-kaca karena merasa kesal dengan kesialan yang bertubi-tubi menghampirinya hari itu.

"Kenapa kau berdiri di luar, Momoi-_san_?"

Sensasi dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar di pipi kanannya membuat Satsuki terlonjak kaget, terlebih lagi dengan suara lembut yang didengarnya. "Tetsu-_kun_!" serunya kaget saat ia berbalik dan mendapati Tetsuya tengah menyodorkan sepotong es loli rasa _strawberry_ padanya. "Ku-kupikir kau sudah pulang, Tetsu-_kun_," ucap Satsuki lega. Ia kemudian menghapus setitik air mata yang mengintip di sudut matanya.

"Sedari tadi aku menunggumu di dalam _mini market,_ karena angin di luar mulai dingin," sahut Tetsuya. Ia masih menyodorkan sepotong es loli di tangannya, "kau tidak mau, Momoi-_san_?"

"A-ah, terima kasih." Satsuki akhirnya mengambil es loli yang ditawarkan Tetsuya. "_Ne_, tapi ini, 'kan, hampir musim dingin, Tetsu-_kun_. Kenapa membeli es loli?" tanya Satsuki heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kupikir makan es loli tidak harus selalu di musim panas," jawab Tetsuya polos. Ia lalu tersadar dengan keadaan Satsuki yang sedikit kacau. Butiran peluh masih mengalir dari pelipis gadis yang tengah asyik dengan es loli miliknya itu.

"Benar juga! Tenggorokanku jadi sejuk," ucap Satsuki pada Tetsuya yang diiringi dengan senyuman manisnya. "Hmm? Ada apa, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanyanya saat menyadari pemuda biru muda itu terus menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Kau berlarian untuk sampai ke sini?" Tetsuya balik bertanya.

Satsuki lalu memamerkan cengirannya pada Tetsuya, "iya. Hari ini aku sial sekali. Sudah direpotkan dengan mencari Aomine-_kun_ dulu sebelum berangkat menemuimu, lalu bus yang kutumpangi mengalami bocor ban. Kalau naik bus yang berikutnya harus menunggu selama tiga puluh menit lagi, jadi aku memilih untuk berlari sampai ke sini. Tapi tetap terlambat lima belas menit. Kupikir kau sudah pergi, ternyata—" Perkataan cepat Satsuki itu terhenti saat Tetsuya memasukkan potongan es loli yang lain ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskannya dengan cepat seperti itu, Momoi-_san_," ujar Tetsuya yang tersenyum kecil. "Kita punya waktu beberapa jam ke depan untuk bercerita, 'kan?" Setelah berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya lalu melangkah meninggalkan Satsuki.

Satsuki yang masih berusaha menghabiskan es loli keduanya, segera menyusul langkah Tetsuya yang sudah berada di depan. Dan saat itu, ia baru sadar kalau Tetsuya juga masih memakai seragam sekolah miliknya. _'Tidak apa-apa, deh. Anggap saja kencan setelah pulang sekolah,' _gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ah, omong-omong, bagaimana persiapan Seirin untuk menghadapi timnya Akashi-_kun_ di final besok? Aku akan menonton pertandingan kalian dan memberi semangat," ucap Satsuki antusias.

"Semua anggota sudah berlatih sekeras mungkin untuk menghadapi Rakuzan di final nanti. Sisanya hanya tinggal membuktikan hasil latihan kami saja," tukas Tetsuya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia masih sibuk menghabiskan es loli di tangannya.

"Momoi-_san_..."

Panggilan Tetsuya membuat Satsuki mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pemuda itu sejenak. "Hmm? Ada apa, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Tetsuya memandang dalam kedua _fuchsia_ milik Satsuki. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa ... di saat-saat seperti ini aku kembali teringat dengan janji itu."

"Janji?" tanya Satsuki yang memiringkan kepalanya. Ia belum bisa menangkap maksud dari perkataan Tetsuya.

"Hmm. Janjiku padamu agar suatu saat nanti, para anggota _kiseki no sedai_ bisa kembali bermain basket bersama-sama." Tetsuya memandang langit sore yang sudah mulai berubah warna menjadi kuning keemasan. "Mungkin ... janji itu belum bisa kupenuhi sampai sekarang, dan tidak tahu kapan akan bisa kupenuhi. Tapi setidaknya, para anggota _kiseki no sedai_, kecuali Akashi-_kun_, sudah kembali menikmati bermain basket seperti dulu lagi," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ah ... ternyata kau masih mengingat janji itu, Tetsu-_kun_," tukas Satsuki pelan. Ia memandang sendu jalanan di bawahnya, namun sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Topik yang diangkat oleh Tetsuya lebih menyita perhatiannya daripada es loli yang mulai meleleh di tangannya.

"Maaf."

"Eh?" Satsuki langsung menatap Tetsuya saat mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

"Aku sudah menyakitimu saat itu dengan mengatakan bahwa aku tak mengingatnya. Maafkan aku, Momoi-_san_," ucap Tetsuya pelan. Terdengar lirih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku paham bagaimana perasaanmu saat itu, Tetsu-_kun_," elak Satsuki. Mana mungkin ia menceritakan pada Tetsuya bahwa perkataannya waktu itu yang mengingkari janji yang mereka buat di masa lalu, sebenarnya membuat Satsuki sedih dan pulang dengan keadaan menangis.

Tetsuya tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Satsuki. "Aku tidak yakin bisa membuat Akashi-_kun_ menjadi dirinya yang dulu dalam waktu dekat. Tapi aku akan berusaha sebisa mungkin, agar suatu saat nanti kita semua bisa bermain basket kembali dan bersenang-senang bersama lagi," tukasnya kemudian.

Satsuki bergeming mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. Ia tahu saat itu adalah musim gugur dan udara sekeliling mulai terasa dingin. Tapi entah kenapa, perkataan Tetsuya yang diucapkannya sambil tersenyum lembut seperti itu membuat sensasi sejuk di hatinya. Sama seperti es loli yang tadi menghilangkan dahaganya karena terlalu lelah berlarian seorang diri. Rasanya seperti ... usahanya selama ini untuk kembali menyatukan teman-teman di SMP-nya itu, disambut oleh kata-kata menjanjikan yang diucapkan Tetsuya tadi.

Satsuki sendiri tak tahu kapan hal itu bisa terjadi, tapi jika ia bersabar menunggu, mungkin hari itu akan segera tiba. Apalagi kini ia tidak menunggu sendirian, melainkan ada Tetsuya yang juga mengharapkan hal yang sama. Tidak, bukan hanya ia dan Tetsuya. Menurutnya, mungkin saat ini Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara juga mulai merasakan hal yang sama.

Gadis bermahkotakan surai _softpink_ itu mengangguk semangat. "Mm-hmm. Suatu saat nanti, hari itu pasti tiba. Aku akan sabar menunggunya bersamamu, Tetsu-_kun_," ucap Satsuki sambil tersenyum cerah pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya membalas senyum Satsuki, "ah, esnya sudah mencair, Momoi-_san_," celetuk Tetsuya polos saat melihat es loli di tangan Satsuki yang sudah mencair sepenuhnya.

"Yah ... aku lupa menghabiskannya," sesal Satsuki. "Eh? Ada tulisan di _stick_-nya," lanjutnya saat melihat bayangan tulisan yang terukir di _stick_ es loli miliknya.

"Kau menang, Momoi-_san_," ucap Tetsuya saat melihat tulisan 'menang' dalam _kanji_ yang terukir di _stick_ itu.

"Yeay! Lagi-lagi Tetsu-_kun_ memberiku _stick_ kemenangan," seru Satsuki senang.

"Apa kau tidak mau menukarkannya, Momoi-_san_?"

Satsuki menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak! Aku akan menyimpannya. Mungkin ini pertanda bahwa tim Tetsu-_kun_ akan memenangkan _Winter Cup_ nanti," tukas Satsuki semangat.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Tanpa disadarinya, sebelah tangannya sudah terangkat ke puncak kepala gadis _pink_ itu, dan membelai surainya pelan. Dan perlakuan Tetsuya itu, sukses membuat wajah Satsuki berubah menjadi sewarna daun-daun pohon maple yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Oke, KuroMomo _week_ hari kedua bisa ngikuti~ /o/

Btw, makasih buat yg nge-_review_ dan nge-_fave_ fict hari pertama kemaren, buat **Nozomi Rizuki 1414, VilettaOnyxLV, Anim, Shei-chan **dan** madeh18 **xD

Ah, aq lupa blg di hari pertama kemaren... fict ini bukan MC, tapi kumpulan OS yg setiap _chapter_-nya itu gak saling berkaitan... Karena ini fict partisipasi utk KuroMomo _week_, jadi setiap harinya akan ada tema yg berbeda :3

Akhir kata_, mind to give me some concrit_? :)

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**01062014**


	3. Air Mata

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Future-canon & Fluffy_

_Romance & Family_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#3 : Air Mata**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Menunggu mungkin adalah hal pertama yang paling membosankan untuk dilakukan seseorang di muka bumi ini. Apalagi jika sesuatu hal yang ditunggu itu menentukan hidup seseorang. Itulah yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang. Duduk seorang diri di koridor putih yang sepi dan ditemani oleh bau khas yang umumnya juga sangat dibenci banyak orang. Suara detik jam yang terdengar dari jam tangannya, terasa begitu memekakkan telinganya. Untuk kali ini, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang biasanya selalu bersikap tenang, terus saja mengetuk-ngetukkan sebelah kakinya ke lantai koridor itu.

"Kuroko-_kun_!" Sebuah suara feminin yang sangat dikenalnya mengalihkan perhatian Tetsuya. Wajahnya berpaling pada orang yang tadi memanggil namanya. Tampak seorang wanita muda berambut cokelat sebahu yang menatap khawatir padanya.

"Pelatih," ucap Tetsuya pelan.

"_Mou_! Kau masih saja memanggilku seperti itu," protes Aida— ah, Hyuuga Riko. "Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak tahu. Sudah dua jam dia berada di dalam sana, tapi belum ada kabar apapun," jawab Tetsuya sambil menatap pintu kaca putih di hadapannya. Tersirat nada gelisah di dalam perkataannya.

"Aku tahu kau khawatir padanya, tapi tunggulah dengan tenang," pesan Riko yang menyuruh Tetsuya untuk duduk dengan tenang.

"Mana bisa aku melakukannya, Riko-_san_," tukas Tetsuya dengan nada datar khasnya.

Riko hampir saja tertawa kalau perhatiannya tidak teralihkan pada sesosok pria berambut hitam dan berkacamata yang tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Tampak pria itu menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki di pundaknya. "Dia sudah tenang?" tanya Riko pada pria itu. Ia lalu mengambil bayi laki-laki itu dan menggendongnya.

"Hmm. Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku," jawab pria bernama lengkap Hyuuga Junpei itu. Ia memerhatikan sosok Tetsuya yang duduk dengan gelisah.

"Bisakah kau memberi beberapa kata penghibur atau nasehat padanya?" bisik Riko di telinga mantan kapten tim basket yang dilatihnya saat SMA yang sudah berstatus sebagai suaminya itu.

Junpei lalu duduk di bangku yang berada di antara Tetsuya dan Riko. "Oi, Kuroko," panggilnya sambil menepuk pundak Tetsuya pelan.

Tetsuya tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Junpei. "Ah, Hyuuga-_senpai_. Kau datang," ujarnya.

'_Dia benar-benar tidak menyadari kedatanganku. Wajar saja, sih, karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya saat ini,' _batin Junpei. "Hmm. Sudah berapa lama?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sekitar dua jam," jawab Tetsuya lagi.

'_Tidak ada yang bisa kukatakan padanya saat ini karena pikirannya hanya terfokus pada hal itu. Tapi Kuroko masih tampak lebih tenang daripada aku dulu,'_ gumam Junpei dalam hati. "Tenang saja, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Penantianmu ini akan terbayar," ucap Junpei dengan nada meyakinkan. Sebelah tangannya kembali menepuk pelan pundak kanan Tetsuya.

"Hmm, terima kasih, _Senpai_," sahut Tetsuya. Sebuah senyum tipis berusaha ia ukir di bibirnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, akhirnya seseorang keluar dari dalam ruangan. Refleks, Tetsuya langsung bangkit menghampiri seorang wanita berjas putih itu, disusul oleh Junpei dan juga Riko yang masih menggendong putranya.

"Dokter, bagaimana?" tanya Tetsuya dengan nada gelisah.

Sang dokter tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi khawatir Tetsuya. "Semuanya berjalan lancar, keduanya dalam kondisi yang baik. Selamat Kuroko-_san_, istri Anda baru saja melahirkan seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dan sehat," ujar sang dokter.

"Wah, anak perempuan! Selamat, Kuroko-_kun_! Sekarang kau resmi menjadi seorang ayah," seru Riko senang. Junpei yang berdiri di sampingnya juga tersenyum senang dan menyelamati Tetsuya.

"Terima kasih, Riko-_san_, Hyuuga-_senpai_," ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu menatap dokter yang tadi membantu istrinya melakukan persalinan. "Apa saya bisa menemui mereka, Dokter?"

"Tentu saja."

Tetsuya lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan serba putih itu. Suara tangisan bayi adalah hal pertama yang didengarnya. Manik biru langitnya bisa melihat seorang suster yang membelakanginya tengah membantu seseorang yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang perawatan. Kedua matanya sibuk mencari di mana sumber tangisan itu, sampai akhirnya langkah kakinya berhenti di belakang sang suster.

"Tetsu-_kun_..." Sebuah suara feminin yang lemah menyebut namanya. Tetsuya tahu suara itu bukan milik suster yang membelakanginya, tapi milik seorang wanita muda berambut _softpink_ yang terbaring di ranjang itu.

Sang suster langsung berbalik saat menyadari ada seseorang di belakangnya, dan langsung pamit pada pasangan muda itu. Barulah saat itu kedua mata Tetsuya bisa menangkap bayangan seorang bayi perempuan yang tengah disusui oleh istrinya, Kuroko Satsuki. Mungkin, bayi itulah yang tadi menangis saat ia baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan.

Tetsuya masih memandang bayi perempuan yang berada di dalam gendongan Satsuki. Kedua mata bayi itu masih menutup, mungkin karena terlalu menikmati asupan nutrisi pertama yang diberikan ibunya. Kelima jari tangan kirinya yang kecil menggenggam telunjuk Satsuki, dan Tetsuya dapat melihat bahwa warna rambut bayinya sama dengan miliknya, _baby blue_.

"Tetsu-_kun_ ... kaumenangis?" Perkataan istrinya itu menyadarkan Tetsuya akan butiran-butiran bening yang kini mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Ah, kenapa begini?" gumam Tetsuya yang kemudian berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya, namun tak berhasil. Air matanya terus mengalir seiring dengan luapan emosi yang bergumul di hatinya.

Tetsuya pernah mengalami hal ini, dulu sekali. Saat ia mengalami kekalahan dan kekecewaan di masa lalu, ia menangis tanpa bisa menghentikannya. Dan sekarang ia kembali menangis, tapi bukan karena rasa kecewa atau perasaan sejenisnya, melainkan karena perasaan bahagia yang tak terbendung di hatinya.

"Tetsu-_kun_ ... aku pernah melihatmu menangis seperti ini, tapi kali ini kau menangis bukan karena sedih, 'kan?" Ucapan lembut Satsuki akhirnya membuat air mata Tetsuya berhenti mengalir. Suaminya itu lalu memilih duduk di tepi ranjang perawatannya.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, tak ada lagi jejak air mata di kedua pipinya. "Tidak, ini bukan karena aku sedih, tapi karena aku sangat bahagia. Terima kasih, Satsuki, kau sudah berusaha untuk melahirkan kehidupan baru di tengah keluarga kecil kita dengan selamat. Aku sangat bersyukur karena hal itu," ucap Tetsuya lembut. Ia lalu mengecup pelan kening sang istri tercinta.

"Kau tidak ingin mencium dan menggendong putri kecil kita, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Satsuki dengan suara yang masih lemah.

Pria yang identik dengan biru muda itu hanya mematung mendengar pertanyaan sang istri. "Aku ingin, tapi aku tidak tahu cara melakukannya," sahut Tetsuya polos.

Sontak saja Satsuki tertawa pelan. "Sepertinya kau hanya tahu caranya menggendong Nigou, ya?" kekeh Satsuki. Ia lalu menyerahkan putri kecilnya yang sudah selesai menyusu itu pada sang suami. Gerakan Satsuki sangat perlahan dan berhati-hati. "Jangan takut untuk mendekapnya, Tetsu-_kun_. Kalau posisi kepalanya sudah benar, tidak akan ada masalah," jelas Satsuki yang menaruh putrinya di gendongan Tetsuya.

Rasanya kedua tangannya gemetar karena takut terlalu erat mendekap putri kecilnya, tapi kemudian Tetsuya tersenyum kecil saat merasakan bayinya menggeliat nyaman di gendongannya. "Ah, matanya terbuka," gumam Tetsuya saat kedua kelopak mata putrinya terbuka perlahan. Ia mendekat ke sisi Satsuki untuk menunjukkan reaksi pertama putri mereka saat berada di gendongan sang ayah.

"Wah, matanya sama denganmu, Tetsu-_kun_. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang kuturunkan padanya. Dia begitu mirip denganmu, versi wanita tentunya," seru Satsuki senang. Ia lalu mengelus lembut pipi putri kecilnya itu. "Kau sangat senang di gendongan Ayahmu, ya?" gumamnya pada sang buah hati.

"Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kuat, pintar dan cantik seperti ibunya," ucap Tetsuya. Senyum bahagia tak pernah lekang dari bibirnya. Ia rasanya ingin kembali menangis saat merasakan jari-jari kecil menggenggam jari telunjuknya. Ternyata seperti inilah perasaan seseorang yang perannya naik satu tingkat menjadi orang tua. Penuh perasaan haru dan bahagia.

"Kau sudah memikirkan nama untuknya?" tanya Satsuki saat teringat bahwa putri kecilnya itu belum punya nama.

Tetsuya memandang Satsuki sejenak, "sudah. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa kau setuju atau tidak," sahutnya.

"Kalau Tetsu-_kun_ yang memberinya nama, dia pasti senang."

Tetsuya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua manik kecil biru muda milik putrinya itu. "Kuroko Kizuna. Dia yang akan mengikat keluarga kita untuk selalu bersama-sama," ujarnya pelan.

"Kizuna-_chan_ ... Nama yang bagus!" seru Satsuki senang. Ia lalu mengecup pipi putrinya itu dengan lembut, "nah, sayang ... selamat datang di dunia ini, Kizuna-_chan_. Tumbuhlah jadi gadis kuat, pintar dan cantik seperti apa kata Ayahmu," sambung Satsuki. Di akhir kalimatnya, nada bicara Satsuki terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Satsuki, kaumenangis..."

Satsuki terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan suaminya. "Maaf. Padahal tadi aku sudah menangis setelah mendengar tangisan pertamanya," tukasnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Tetsuya tak menjawab lagi perkataan istrinya itu. Ia hanya mengecup kening Satsuki sekali lagi dan memeluknya dari samping. "Sekarang, keluarga kita sudah lengkap." Nada bicaranya sarat akan nada bahagia.

Satsuki menghapus air matanya dan mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan Tetsuya. "Mm-hmm. Ada Ayah, Ibu dan juga Kizuna-_chan_," ucapnya kemudian, yang diakhiri dengan senyum bahagia.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Auhtor's Note:**

Dan fict hari ketiga publish~ /o/

Semoga suka, ya... :))

_Mind to give some concrit? _;)

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**02062014**


	4. Kolam Renang

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Modified-canon & Fluffy_

_Romance General_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#4 : Kolam Renang**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Suhu panas adalah salah satu kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh seorang pemuda yang identik dengan warna langit, Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama berendam di dalam _onsen_ yang umumnya sangat diminati oleh banyak orang saat malam tiba, dan jika musim panas telah tiba, ia lebih memilih untuk mengurung dirinya di dalam rumah dengan kipas angin dan sepiring potongan semangka sebagai camilannya.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, mau tidak mau, Tetsuya harus mengikhlaskan kakinya untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman untuk mengabulkan permintaan kekasihnya, Momoi Satsuki. Dan sekarang, di sinilah ia berada. Di tengah keramaian kolam renang di pusat kota yang dipenuhi oleh para pengunjung yang mencari sedikit kesejukan diteriknya musim panas kali ini.

"Tetsu-_kun_! Ayo kemari! Kenapa kau belum masuk ke dalam air?" Kekasih _pink_-nya yang sudah berada di tengah kolam, berusaha memanggil Tetsuya yang sedari tadi memilih duduk di bangku yang ada di pinggiran kolam, untuk menyusulnya di dalam air.

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng pelan dan melambaikan tangannya. "Nikmati saja airnya, Momoi-_san_. Aku akan menunggumu di sini," sahutnya kemudian. Sebenarnya, Tetsuya sudah merasakan kepalanya terasa berat sejak mereka baru saja tiba di area kolam renang itu; efek samping yang selalu ia rasakan jika dirinya kepanasan.

Satsuki yang sedari tadi menikmati kegiatan berenangnya, merasa sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Tetsuya yang tidak semangat sejak tadi. "Apa Tetsu-_kun_ tidak suka kuajak kencan ke kolam renang, ya?" gumamnya sambil memerhatikan sosok kekasihnya di dekat pinggiran kolam. Dan ia baru menyadari apa yang mungkin sedang dirasakan Tetsuya sekarang ini saat ia melihat pemuda itu meletakkan handuk basah di kepalanya.

"Tetsu-_kun_? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Satsuki yang tiba-tiba terdengar dekat di telinganya membuat Tetsuya sedikit tersentak kaget. Rupanya pusing di kepalanya membuat ia tidak berkonsentrasi sepenuhnya. "Ah, Momoi-_san_, aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya pelan.

"_Mou_! Kau pucat begitu!" seru Satsuki pada Tetsuya. Ia lalu meletakkan tangannya di kening pemuda itu, "tidak panas," gumamnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil melihat raut khawatir di wajah cantik kekasihnya itu. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Momoi-_san_," ulangnya. "Hanya kepanasan saja. Suhu panas sebenarnya adalah salah satu kelemahanku," sambung Tetsuya sambil meraih tangan Satsuki yang tadi berada di keningnya. Ia lalu membawa Satsuki untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"_Ne_, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau kepanasan, Tetsu-_kun_? Tahu begitu aku tidak akan mengajakmu keluar rumah," protes Satsuki pada Tetsuya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan Tetsuya menyampirkan jaketnya pada tubuh basahnya.

"Kaubisa masuk angin kalau tak segera mengeringkan badanmu, Momoi-_san_," gumam Tetsuya. Ia lalu menyenderkan kepalanya yang masih terasa berat di pundak kanan Satsuki. "Aku tidak mungkin terus-terusan menolak permintaanmu untuk pergi berenang. Jadi hari ini kuusahakan untuk memenuhinya," sambungnya lagi.

Gadis yang identik dengan warna merah muda itu tersenyum kecil. Ia sudah tahu benar dengan watak kekasihnya yang terkadang terlalu memanjakannya secara tidak langsung. "Kautahu, Tetsu-_kun_? Terkadang kau terlalu memanjakanku," ujarnya sambil terkikik pelan. "Aku bisa besar kepala, loh, kalau kau seperti ini terus."

"Kau tidak akan melakukannya," potong Tetsuya pelan.

Lagi, Satsuki terkekeh pelan dibuat kekasihnya itu. "Ah, biar aku belikan minuman _ion_ untukmu, Tetsu-_kun_." Ia sudah akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, kalau saja tidak merasakan sebelah tangan Tetsuya yang melingkar di pinggulnya.

"Tidak usah. Persedian minuman _ion_-ku masih ada," cegah Tetsuya yang menunjukkan botol minuman _ion_ yang isinya sudah tandas setengahnya.

"Kalau begitu kita pulang saja. Tetsu-_kun_ perlu beristirahat," ucap Satsuki kemudian.

Tetsuya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "tidak usah. Biarkan begini dulu, kepalaku masih berat, Momoi-_san_."

Satsuki bergeming. Sebenarnya ia ingin meloncat senang karena hari ini tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya bersikap manja padanya. Rasanya ia tidak percaya kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Satsuki kembali teringat dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Tetsuya di kolam renang ini, setelah tidak pernah bertemu lagi sejak mereka tamat SMP. Waktu itu, pemuda biru muda yang masih menyenderkan kepala di bahunya itu sedang berlatih bersama teman-teman basket di SMA-nya. Dan Satsuki ingat sekali bahwa saat itu Tetsuya membantah bahwa dirinya adalah kekasih Satsuki.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_kun_. Kaumasih ingat tidak saat setahun yang lalu kita bertemu di sini?"

Tetsuya menegakkan tubuhnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Satsuki. "Oh, pertemuan saat itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Satsuki menggeleng pelan sambil terkekeh pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku merasa sedikit—"

"Oi, Kuroko ... ternyata kau menolak ajakan kami ke pantai karena ingin berduaan dengan kekasih barumu ini, heh?"

Sebuah suara dalam dan menyeramkan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari belakang Tetsuya dan Satsuki. Mereka berdua kompak berbalik, dan seketika mata Satsuki menangkap bayangan merah yang tiba-tiba menyambar kekasihnya.

"_Itte-tte_! Kaubisa membunuhku, Kagami-_kun_!" Tetsuya merintih pelan saat dirasakannya sebelah tangan Kagami Taiga— _partner_-nya sekarang dalam bermain basket— tengah mencekik lehernya.

"Kyaa~ Kagamin! Apa yang kaulakukan pada Tetsu-_kun_?" seru Satsuki panik. Ia lebih terkejut lagi saat mendapati seluruh anggota tim Seirin ikut membantu Taiga untuk mengeroyok Tetsuya yang sudah tidak berdaya.

"Biarkan saja, Momoi-_san_. Itu akibatnya karena dia sudah menolak ajakan kami hari ini." Sebuah suara feminin mengalihkan perhatian Satsuki.

"Riko-_san_!"

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucap Riko sambil tersenyum manis. "Kalian sedang berkencan, huh?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menurut Satsuki sedikit ... menyeramkan.

"A-ah ... iya," jawab Satsuki gugup. Perhatiannya kini kembali beralih pada sosok Tetsuya yang masih berada di dalam kepungan teman-temannya.

"Kau menolak ajakan kami ke pantai karena ingin berkencan dengan Momoi-_san_, 'kan?"

"Kau sungguh bocah beruntung, Kuroko!"

"Sombong sekali kau sementang sudah punya pacar!"

Begitulah hardikan-hardikan yang diterima Tetsuya dari teman-temannya. Dan setelah melakukan sedikit perlawanan, akhirnya ia bisa terbebes dari kepungan teman-teman setimnya itu. "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama kekasihku?"

Mendengar perkataan Tetsuya seperti itu, sontak membuat wajah Satsuki bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Tetsuya akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kuroko, _teme_! Kau mengejek kami, huh?"

Dan setelah itu, Satsuki dibuat tergelak dengan tingkah teman-teman Tetsuya di tim basketnya itu, yang menceburkannya ke dalam kolam.

"Rasakan itu!" ucap Taiga puas. Tapi tawanya terhenti saat ia juga ikut diceburkan oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Begitu seterusnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, acara kencan mereka hari itu menjadi ramai. Satsuki lalu mendekat ke arah bibir kolam di mana Tetsuya tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam air.

"Maaf. Jadi ramai seperti ini," ucap Tetsuya yang dibantu Satsuki untuk naik ke permukaan.

Satsuki menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru semakin seru, 'kan? Bagaimana dengan kepalamu?"

"Sepertinya jitakan di kepalaku dari para _senpai_ sedikit ampuh," jawab Tetsuya polos. Satsuki tertawa lagi mendengar perkataannya. "Syukurlah ... hari ini kau terus tertawa, Momoi-_san_," sambung Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Satsuki langsung menoleh ke arah Tetsuya. "Tentu saja. Kapan lagi aku akan mendengar Tetsu-_kun_ yang dengan tegas menyebutku sebagai kekasihmu di depan teman-temanmu, kalau bukan hari ini?" ujar Satsuki sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hmm ... kalau begitu aku akan sering melakukannya setelah ini," tukas Tetsuya yang lagi-lagi dianggap sangat polos oleh Satsuki.

Satsuki tadinya ingin tertawa lagi mendengar perkataan Tetsuya itu. Namun dorongan dari belakang punggungnya yang tiba-tiba, membuat dirinya terjatuh ke dalam kolam. Dan ternyata, Tetsuya juga didorong ke dalam kolam oleh Riko dan Junpei yang berada di atas kolam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Tetsuya yang mendekat ke arah Satsuki.

"Ahahaha ... tidak apa-apa. Mereka jahil sekali, ya?" ujar Satsuki senang.

"Yah, begitulah mereka," sahut Tetsuya.

"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kita jadi bisa berenang bersama-sama," ucap Satsuki sambil memamerkan cengirannya. "Dan terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku senang sekali." Ia lalu mengecup pelan pipi Tetsuya, yang kemudian menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian rekan-rekan setim kekasihnya itu.

"Kuroko ... kau curang!"

Dan seruan dari teman-teman Tetsuya menjadi pertanda pengeroyokan kedua terhadap dirinya. Satsuki yang sudah memisahkan diri dari kekasihnya itu hanya bisa tertawa lepas.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors note:**

Oke, setelah _stuck_ ide beberapa jam, akhirnya tercipta *?* jga fict ini~

_Enjoy it_! :))

_Mind to give some concrit? _

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**03062014**


	5. AuCrossover

Merah sudah menjadi warna kesukaan Momoi Satsuki sejak ia diangkat menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga pembunuh berdarah dingin paling terkenal di seantero Tokyo. Apalagi jika warna merah itu berasal dari cairan kental berbau amis yang akan ia lihat jika sedang menyiksa mangsanya. Satsuki sangat menikmati detik-detik ketika cairan itu mengalir dengan derasnya dari koyakan luka yang ia akibatkan pada tubuh korbannya itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Sekujur tubuh Satsuki bergeming, mematung dengan kedua matanya yang ia buka selebar-lebarnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, karena tak ada suara yang dapat ditangkap telinganya kecuali potongan napas seorang pemuda yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

Cairan merah itu mengalir deras dari beberapa titik di tubuh sang pemuda. Napasnya terdengar seperti denting jam yang mulai kehabisan sumber energinya. Ia memakai sisa tenaganya untuk mengangkat tangan kanannya, berusaha menangkap pipi gadis merah muda yang terduduk diam di sampingnya.

"Syukurlah ... kau ... tidak apa-apa ... Satsuki," ucap pemuda itu terbata. Di akhir kalimatnya, ia terbatuk hebat hingga membuat mulutnya penuh dengan cairan kental yang keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Tubuh Satsuki tersentak melihat darah semakin banyak keluar dari tubuh pemuda itu. Kini ia berhasil mengerahkan seluruh sisa tenaganya untuk menggenggam telapak tangan yang menangkup pipinya. Kehangatan yang biasanya menjalar dari telapak tangan itu mulai berkurang seiring waktu yang terlewat begitu saja. Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran kristal yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah mengalir dari kedua _fuchsia_-nya, mulai mengalir deras.

"Tidak ... Bukan seperti ini yang kumau..." Satsuki menggeleng pelan sambil berkata dengan nada lirih yang begitu menyayat hati. Ia merasa tangan pemuda itu perlahan menyuruhnya untuk menunduk. Satsuki menurut. Ia menurunkan wajahnya sampai pangkal hidung keduanya bertemu. Satsuki bisa merasakan uap dingin yang berhembus dari mulut sang pemuda.

Butiran-butiran bening yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata Satsuki, jatuh membasahi kedua pipi pemuda itu, melunturkan jejak darah yang membekas di sana. Kedua iris secerah langit cerah di hadapannya mulai meredup. Meski begitu, Satsuki masih melihat sebuah lengkung kecil di bibir yang penuh dengan darah itu. Dan, kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pemuda itu membuat dirinya seolah dialiri oleh aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi hingga membuat tubuhnya mematung kembali. Setelahnya, hanya terdengar raungan histeris di dalam ruangan pengap dan gelap di bawah tanah itu.

* * *

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Alternate Universe, A lil' bit gore & some OC._

_Angst & Tragedy_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#5 : AU/Crossover**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Pertama kali Satsuki bertemu dengan Tetsuya adalah saat ia pergi menjalani tugas pertamanya sebagai pembunuh bayaran bersama kakak angkatnya— Akashi Seijuuro—untuk membunuh musuh salah satu klien mereka. Satsuki yang saat itu telah jatuh ke dalam kegelapan karena masa lalu suramnya, telah memantapkan hatinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang dulu tak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di kepalanya. Namun hal itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan, ia harus mengeluarkan seluruh isi makan malamnya saat melihat kondisi mayat mangsanya yang telah dibunuh lebih dulu oleh Tetsuya.

"Kau ingin mencobanya, nona? Dia masih bergerak." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh Tetsuya tatkala pemuda itu tengah menguliti tubuh bagian atas sang korban.

"Kau mencuri buruanku, Tetsuya," gumam Seijuuro datar.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Muda. Aku sudah diperintahkan oleh Tuan Besar untuk segera menghabisinya jika Anda dan nona muda terlambat datang," sahut Tetsuya yang tersenyum kecil.

"Tch! Ini gara-gara kau, Satsuki. Gerakan lambatmu membuatku terhambat," keluh Seijuuro yang memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan. "Tetsuya, biarkan Satsuki yang melakukannya. Ini pekerjaan pertama untuknya," sambungnya kemudian.

Tubuh Satsuki menegang. Meskipun ia telah memantapkan hatinya, tetap saja menguliti seseorang adalah pekerjaan pertama yang sangat berat untuknya. Kakinya melangkah mendekat pada Tetsuya dengan perlahan.

"Mendekatlah, Nona. Aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," sambungnya memperkenalkan diri. Senyum tak lekang dari bibirnya.

Jika yang tersenyum di hadapannya saat itu bukanlah Tetsuya, mungkin Satsuki akan merinding menatap seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang sedang menguliti korbannya. Tapi di mata Satsuki, senyum Tetsuya terasa berbeda. Begitu dingin, tapi di saat bersamaan terasa ... hangat.

.

.

Setelah sukses menjalani pekerjaan pertamanya, ayah angkat Satsuki menugaskan Tetsuya untuk menjadi penjaga pribadinya. Alasannya sederhana. Menurut laporan Seijuuro, Satsuki bisa menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin kelas kakap jika yang mengajarinya adalah si pemuda bayangan yang selalu berhasil menutupi keberadaannya, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan sejak itulah, hubungan keduanya menjadi semakin dekat.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_kun_ ... Apakah kautahu hal apa saja yang pernah dilakukan orang itu beberapa tahun yang lalu padaku?" tanya Satsuki pada Tetsuya yang berbaring di sampingnya.

"Memangnya apa saja hal yang pernah dilakukannya padamu?" Tetsuya balik bertanya pada gadis yang kini merebahkan kepala di atas dada bidangnya.

Kedua iris secerah biru langit milik Tetsuya menatap datar sesosok pria berambut hitam yang tertancap di dinding. Mulut pria itu disumpal dengan kain putih yang sudah berubah menjadi semerah darah. Tubuh atasnya yang polos, penuh dengan luka sayatan. Butiran bening tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari kedua iris sehitam _onyx_ milik pria itu, diiringi dengan isak tangis ketakutan yang keluar dari mulutnya yang tersumpal.

"Dia memukulku, menjambak rambutku, membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding, menyiksaku dengan banyak cambukan jika dia tak puas dengan hasil kerjaku, dan yang paling membuatku terpukul adalah ... dia memperkosaku dan menggilirku dengan tiga temannya yang lain," jelas Satsuki dengan nada geram di akhirnya.

Tetsuya mengelus puncak kepala Satsuki dengan lembut, lalu mencium pucuk kepalanya perlahan. "Ada lagi yang dia perbuat padamu?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Satsuki menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada. Seingatku hanya itu," jawab Satsuki dengan nada ceria.

Pemuda biru tua itu lalu mengambil tiga bilah pisau dari dalam tas ranselnya. "Ini untuk tangannya yang memukulmu dan menjambak rambutmu." Tetsuya melemparkan pisau pertama pada lengan kiri pria itu, yang sukses membuat pria itu menggelepar pelan. "Yang ini untuk tangannya yang membenturkan kepalamu ke dinding dan menyiksamu dengan cambukan." Tetsuya kembali melempar pisau kedua. Kali ini sasarannya adalah lengan kanan sang korban.

Kain putih yang tadinya menyumpal mulut pria itu tak bisa meredam erangan kesakitannya. Tapi hal itu justru menjadi kesenangan tersendiri untuk Satsuki dan Tetsuya. "Dan yang terakhir ini untuk kehormatanmu yang telah ia nodai, Satsuki." Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, Tetsuya melempar pisau terakhirnya ke leher sang korban, yang berhasil membuat ruangan itu hampir dipenuhi oleh cipratan darah segar. Setelahnya, tak ada lagi pergerakan dari sang korban.

"Ah, kau membuat darahnya bercipratan di mana-mana, Tetsu-_kun_!" keluh Satsuki dengan nada manja.

"Bukannya kau suka warna merah?" tanya Tetsuya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Hmm ... ya, aku memang menyukainya. Sangaaaaaattt suka! Tapi jangan pernah berpikir untuk mengecat warna rambutmu seperti Seijuuro-_san_, ya? Tidak cocok!" tukas Satsuki yang terkikik membayangkan Tetsuya dengan kepala merahnya.

"Baiklah, jika kau yang memintanya," ucap Tetsuya kemudian.

"Ah, kau yang terbaik, Tetsu-_kun_!" Satsuki lalu memeluk Tetsuya erat dan mencium bibir tipis pemuda itu sekilas.

Tetsuya tersenyum pada Satsuki, dan membelai kepalanya pelan. "Nah, sekarang ayo pulang! Tugas kita sudah selesai."

.

.

Lima tahun setelah pertemuan pertama Satsuki dengan Tetsuya, nama gadis itu mulai terkenal di kalangan mafia-mafia gelap sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang begitu sadis. Anehnya, tak pernah ada yang mengetahui tentang seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang selalu menjadi partner sang gadis dalam melakukan pekerjaan kejinya itu. Hanya Satsuki dan anggota keluarga Akashi yang mengetahui keberadaan pemuda itu.

Seiring waktu yang telah dihabiskannya bersama Tetsuya, benih-benih cinta mulai mekar di hati seorang Momoi Satsuki. Tapi semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Tetsuya, ia mulai berpikir bahwa pemuda itu mungkin tak merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan yang dimilikinya. Hal itu ia yakini saat ia memergoki Tetsuya yang tidur di kamar seorang gadis yang menjadi partner Tetsuya di tugasnya yang terakhir.

Memang, sejak dua tahun yang lalu, kepala keluarga Akashi mencabut posisi Tetsuya sebagai penjaga Satsuki karena ia merasa putri angkatnya itu sudah bisa menjalankan misi seorang diri. Hal itu membuat Tetsuya bebas dan diperbolehkan kembali untuk melakukan misi dengan partner yang berbeda-beda.

Malam saat Satsuki memergoki Tetsuya di dalam kamar gadis itu, sukses meruntuhkan seluruh kepercayaannya pada pemuda itu. Ia tahu benar bahwa di dunia hitam, tak ada yang namanya perbuatan suci. Mereka dihalalkan untuk melakukan apapun yang dikehendakinya. Tapi ia percaya satu hal, Tetsuya tak akan bercinta dengan sembarang wanita. Karena selama ia bersama dengan pemuda itu, tak sekalipun Tetsuya pernah menyentuh tubuhnya selain bibir dan keningnya.

Satsuki merasa terkhianati oleh hal yang dilakukan pemuda itu. Awalnya ia percaya kalau pemuda itu berbeda dari pria-pria yang dikenalnya. Tetapi kejadian itu seolah menghancurkan kepercayaannya pada Tetsuya.

"Hubunganmu dengan Tetsuya belakangan ini sepertinya sedang merenggang. Ada apa?" Suara dalam milik Akashi Seijuuro mengusik kegiatan Satsuki yang tengah membersihkan beberapa belati kesayangannya di dalam kamar.

"Tidak ada. hubungan kami baik-baik saja, kok," sahut Satsuki dengan nada datar.

"Kaumarah padanya karena memergokinya tidur dengan Arisa malam itu?"

Satsuki ingin sekali membekap mulut kakak angkatnya itu, yang entah kenapa jadi hobi sekali bertanya padanya. "Heh? Untuk apa aku marah padanya? Toh, yang seperti itu sudah biasa. Kau juga sering melakukannya, 'kan?" jawab Satsuki yang berusaha menjaga nadanya tetap biasa.

Seijuuro mendengus pelan, seolah mengejek Satsuki. "Heh! Jangan membawaku dalam masalahmu. Kaumarah karena Tetsuya tak pernah melakukannya padamu, 'kan?"

"APA?!" Pertanyaan Seijuuro sukses membuat Satsuki melemparkan belatinya pada sang kakak, yang tentu saja berhasil dihindari dengan mudah oleh pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Wajar saja dia tak melakukannya padamu, kalau kau berdarah panas seperti itu," sahut Seijuuro tenang. Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan Satsuki, namun langkahnya terhenti di depan pintu kamar adik angkatnya itu. "Tapi percayalah, Satsuki, dia tak melakukan hal itu padamu karena kau adalah wanita yang paling berharga di hidupnya," gumam Seijuuro pelan.

Satsuki bergeming. Seluruh inderanya berusaha menampik kata-kata Seijuuro, tapi walau bagaimanapun, ia akui kalau sebagian hatinya merasa senang mendengar perkataan pemuda itu.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu hari ini, Satsuki?!" Suara tinggi Seijuuro terasa begitu melengking di telinga gadis berambut _softpink_ itu. Sudah tiga kali Satsuki hampir terbunuh oleh timah panas musuh yang meluncur ke arahnya, kalau saja tidak ada seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang melindunginya.

"Maaf. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lagi," sahut Satsuki pelan. Hari ini kondisinya memang sedikit kurang fit. Semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan perkataan Seijuuro.

"Pulanglah! Aku mengeluarkanmu dari misi ini. Ini bukan misi biasa yang kaulakukan sehari-hari, jadi aku tak butuh orang yang tak berhati-hati. Lawan kita kuat," tukas Seijuuro tegas.

"Tidak! Aku masih bisa, yang tadi aku memang lalai! Aku akan tetap melakukan misi ini," tolak Satsuki, tak kalah tegas. Ia menatap iris beda warna milik Seijuuro dengan pandangan yakin.

Seijuuro berdecih pelan, ia lalu mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya dan mengisi selongsong peluru pistolnya yang telah kosong. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau mati di sini." Setelah itu, Seijuuro yang berpasangan dengan anggota lain segera pergi meninggalkan Satsuki dan Tetsuya, yang memang ditugaskan untuk berpasangan hari itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tetsuya bertanya dengan nada biasanya.

"Tch! Sudah kukatakan jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu jika kita sedang berdua!" ketus Satsuki yang sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu; menjalankan strategi yang tadi sudah disusun oleh Seijuuro.

Tetsuya hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan ketus Satsuki. "Kau terlihat tidak sehat hari ini. Biar aku yang di depan, kau mem_back-up _saja." Ia lalu mendahului Satsuki yang kini tengah bersungut-sungut di belakangnya.

Beberapa musuh mereka berhasil dilumpuhkan Tetsuya. Hari itu mereka memang tidak menjalani misi seperti biasanya yang bisa dilakukan hanya dengan dua orang saja. Mereka mendapat tugas untuk menerobos masuk ke dalam markas sebuah kelompok mafia yang sering menggelapkan pasokan senjata untuk negara. Bukan karena ingin membela negara tentunya, tapi karena mereka disewa oleh kelompok mafia lain yang menjadi sekutu terkuat keluarga Akashi untuk mencuri pasokan senjata yang digelapkan itu.

Tetsuya memandang bangga pada Satsuki, saat iris biru langitnya menangkap bayangan gadis itu yang baru saja berhasil menghabisi lima orang sekaligus dengan kelihaiannya menggunakan belati. Ternyata gadis itu berhasil membuktikan bahwa dirinya tetaplah profesional seperti biasanya.

Seijuuro dan seorang _partner_-nya bertugas untuk menghabisi pemimpin kelompok mafia itu dan para pengawalnya, sedangkan Tetsuya dan Satsuki bertugas untuk mengamankan gudang penyimpanan senjata mereka. Sebuah tugas yang lebih mudah sebenarnya.

"Akashi-_kun_ dan Koutaro-_kun_ sudah berhasil melumpuhkan pemimpinnya. Sekarang mereka sedang berhadapan dengan beberapa pengawal yang tersisa. Kita tinggal mengamankan gudang persenjataan mereka saja, Nona," ucap Tetsuya pada Satsuki. Ia baru saja menerima kabar dari Seijuuro melalu _chip_ yang mereka pasang di telinga. "Nona, tunggu sebentar! Kita perlu membicaraka—!" Seruan Tetsuya saat ia melihat Satsuki yang masuk begitu saja ke dalam gudang tersebut terhenti, ketika sebuah ledakan kecil terjadi.

"Tch! Kaukira aku akan mati hanya karena granat kecil seperti itu?" Satsuki berkata dengan nada mengejek. Bunyi ledakan tadi ternyata berasal dari granat yang sebenarnya dibuat sebagai jebakan untuk Satsuki dan Tetsuya, namun gadis itu mengetahui jebakan yang dipasang dan melemparkannya ke pihak musuh.

"Kita tidak bisa merusak gudang penyimpanan lebih dari ini, Nona," tukas Tetsuya yang menelusuri luasnya gudang penyimpanan senjata itu.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, sialan!" umpat Satsuki pada Tetsuya. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan sikap pemuda itu yang tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti derajat mereka tidaklah sama, dan Satsuki membencinya. Ia lalu menerjang para musuh dengan membabi buta. Cukup banyak musuh yang ada di dalam gudang itu, tapi hal itu tak masalah untuk Satsuki.

Berbeda dengan Tetsuya yang belum bertindak apa-apa. Menurutnya, terlalu aneh jika gudang persenjataan itu hanya dijaga oleh sekitar dua puluh orang yang tingkatannya rendah. Kedua irisnya kembali menelusuri setiap jengkal gudang itu, dan akhirnya ia mendapati dua orang _sniper_ jitu yang bersembunyi. Tetsuya segera berlari ke arah musuhnya yang tentu saja tengah membidik Satsuki yang fokusnya penuh pada pertarungannya sendiri.

_**Crash! Crash!**_

Keahlian Tetsuya melemparkan belati dari jarak jauh membuat keuntungan berpihak pada mereka. Ia berhasil menjatuhkan kedua _sniper_ itu dengan mudahnya. Tetsuya lalu melangkah ke tengah ruangan di mana Satsuki juga baru saja menghabisi lawan terakhirnya.

"Kerja bagus, Nona," puji Tetsuya yang tengah memeriksa beberapa koper yang isinya adalah senjata-senjata yang diselundupkan. "Wow! Ini akan menjadi persediaan senjata untuk beberapa tahun ke depan," gumamnya takjub saat melihat isi koper-koper tersebut.

Satsuki tak menjawab. Rasanya ingin sekali ia melemparkan salah satu belatinya pada pemuda itu, karena sikapnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Kau menghindariku, Nona?" Pertanyaan Tetsuya menghentikan langkah Satsuki yang hendak keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau yang bersikap menyebalkan!" ketus Satsuki. Ia masih bergeming di tempatnya karena merasa itulah waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri perang dingin di antara mereka sejak insiden malam itu.

"Ya. Aku memang menyebalkan, itu karena aku ingin menarik perhatianmu," ucap Tetsuya pelan. Satsuki sedikit merasa heran dengan perkataan pemuda itu. "Aku tahu dari Akashi-_kun_ kalau malam itu kau memergokiku bersama Arisa-_san_. Akhirnya kautahu sisi gelapku yang lain, Nona." Tetsuya menggantung kalimatnya begitu saja. Ia memandang punggung Satsuki dengan tatapan nanar.

"... Aku melakukan hal itu ... jika tingkat depresiku tak lagi bisa kukuasai. Dan malam itu, hal itulah yang terjadi. Malam di mana aku mendengar berita tentang perjodohanmu dengan putra pemimpin kelompok mafia terkuat di Tokyo, Aomine Daiki." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya sejenak untuk sekedar melihat ekspresi Satsuki. Tak ada respon berarti dan Tetsuya memilih untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Aku tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia, Nona. Aku hanya seseorang yang ditakdirkan untuk mengabdikan diri pada keluarga Akashi, dan tak memiliki hak sedikitpun untuk terlibat hubungan serius dengan anggota keluarga Akashi, yang diangkat sekalipun."

Satsuki menggeram pelan mendengar perkataan Tetsuya. Ia berbalik dan menatap tajam pemuda itu, "jadi karena itu kau melakukannya? Omong kosong! Aku hanya anak angkat di dalam keluarga Akashi, dan hidupku adalah milikku! Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang mencampuri kehidupanku, meskipun Ayah sekalipun!" Kedua_ fuchsia_ Satsuki berkilat tajam. Napasnya terengah-engah setelah berkata dengan penuh emosi seperti itu.

Tetsuya tersenyum sendu menatap Satsuki. "Saat kau menyerahkan hidupmu pada keluarga Akashi, itu artinya kau harus menjalankan semua perintah yang diberikan padamu, Nona," ucap Tetsuya pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun jika itu bukan kau, Tetsu-_kun_..." Kali ini nada suara Satsuki sedikit bergetar. Ia menundukkan wajahnya agar Tetsuya tak melihat sebutir cairan bening yang baru saja turun dari matanya. "... itu karena aku mencintaimu..."

Dan perkataan Satsuki itu tertutupi oleh desingan peluru yang meluncur dalam kecepatan tinggi ke arahnya. Ia tak sempat menghindar, dan tak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi kalau tak mendengar bunyi suara sesuatu yang terjatuh dengan keras ke lantai.

Awalnya ia menangkap bayangan seorang pria berbaju hitam yang jatuh dengan beberapa belati tertancap di tubuhnya. Satsuki tahu itu perbuatan Tetsuya yang masih membelakanginya. Ternyata masih ada seorang musuh lagi yang bersembunyi di dalam ruangan itu, dan sepertinya tembakan orang itu meleset karena tubuh Satsuki tak tergores sedikitpun. Kedua matanya waspada memeriksa kalau-kalau ada musuh lagi di sana. Tak ada. Kali ini ia yakin kalau mereka sudah menghabisi semuanya.

Satsuki hendak memanggil Tetsuya ketika tubuh pemuda itu ambruk begitu saja. Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat tubuh pemuda yang dicintainya itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Kakinya berjalan dengan cepat menuju tubuh Tetsuya yang terbaring. Saat ia sudah terduduk di samping pemuda itu, barulah ia menyadari bahwa peluru yang tadi ditembakkan oleh musuh terakhir mereka, mengenai tubuh Tetsuya.

Gadis cantik yang memiliki bola mata seindah bunga _fuchsia_ itu hanya bisa terdiam kaku melihat tubuh Tetsuya yang telah berlumuran darah. Ia tak bisa memastikan berapa peluru yang mengenai tubuh pemuda itu, karena sudah ditutupi oleh cairan merah kental yang berbau amis. Satsuki bergeming. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah Tetsuya yang tengah sekarat di hadapannya.

.

.

.

Satsuki terdiam di bawah guyuran hujan yang sangat lebat hari itu. Semua orang berbaju hitam yang tadi juga ikut mengantarkan seorang pemuda tangguh yang eksistensinya hanya diketahui oleh keluarga Akashi, ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Seijuuro yang tadi berusaha membujuknya untuk segera kembali, akhirnya menyerah saat melihat gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri.

Seluruh tubuh Satsuki sudah gemetar karena kedinginan. Gigi-gigi putihnya juga bergemeletuk keras karena suhu dingin yang menusuk sampai ke tulang rusuknya. Tapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya pergi dari area pemakaman itu.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_kun_ ... aku akan menemanimu di sini sampai hujan berhenti. Kau pasti kedinginan di dalam sana, 'kan? ... Aku juga," gumam Satsuki. Ia terduduk dan memeluk tanah makam Tetsuya yang basah, seolah tubuh pemuda itulah yang sedang ia peluk. "... kenapa kaupergi secepat ini, Tetsu-_kun_? Dan kenapa kaupergi sebelum aku meminta maaf padamu?" Suara Satsuki yang begitu lirih teredam derasnya hujan yang mengguyur bumi hari itu.

Memori Satsuki lalu kembali teringat akan kata-kata terakhir Tetsuya yang diucapkan pemuda itu di telinganya.

"_Tetaplah hidup ... Tak ada yang membuatku menyesal, termasuk hidupku yang penuh dengan dosa ini ... Karena kehidupan penuh dosa inilah yang mempertemukan aku denganmu. Hanya satu hal ... yang membuatku menyesal. Aku tak bisa menyematkan nama keluargaku di depan namamu ... Aku juga sangat mencintaimu ... Satsuki. Tetaplah hidup ... dan berbahagialah."_

Satsuki tertawa keras setelah ia selesai mengingat perkataan terakhir Tetsuya. Kerasnya tawa Satsuki mampu meredam suara gemuruh yang dihasilkan oleh hujan. Ia terus tertawa keras, sampai pada akhirnya ia lelah dan terdiam. Perlahan tapi pasti, kedua bahunya kembali bergetar tak karuan. Ia memukul-mukul tanah merah yang basah di makam Tetsuya dengan keras.

"Kau egois! Kau orang paling egois di dunia ini, Tetsu-_kun_! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup bahagia jika kau tidak ada di dunia ini? Kaupikir kau siapa bisa memberiku perintah untuk hidup bahagia di dunia yang tak ada dirimu di dalamnya? Kembali! Kembalilah, Tetsu-_kun_! Aku tak akan bisa hidup jika kau tak ada di sampingku!" seru Satsuki kalap. Ia tak mengindahkan sedikitpun rasa perih yang terasa di tangannya yang terluka, karena sedari tadi terus saja memukul keras tanah di hadapannya. Sampai akhirnya, sebuah tangan menghentikannya melakukan perbuatan yang menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Hentikan, Satsuki ... Kau akan membuat Tetsuya sedih jika terus bersikap seperti ini," ujar sebuah suara dalam yang sangat dikenal Satsuki. Kedua mata beda warnanya menatap Satsuki sedih. Tak pernah ia memperlihatkan ekspresi itu pada siapapun, kecuali pada gadis cantik yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

Satsuki berhenti. Ia menunduk dan menangis dalam diam. Lagi, sosok Akashi Seijuuro mencoba menyelamatkannya saat ia sedang menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu saat pemuda itu menolongnya. Dan sosok Seijuuro jugalah yang mempertemukannya dengan Tetsuya.

Seijuuro bergidik ngeri saat Satsuki menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat dingin. "_Ne_, Seijuuro-_san_. Selama ini kau selalu menyelamatkanku dari jurang keputusasaan, 'kan? ... Kau juga yang mempertemukan aku dengan, Tetsu-_kun_. Sepertinya posisi itu memang sudah ditakdirkan untukmu. Jadi kali ini, lakukan tugasmu yang terakhir untuk mempertemukan aku kembali dengan Tetsu-_kun, _Seijuuro-_san_."

Dan tanpa bisa Seijuuro cegah, dengan secepat kilat Satsuki mengambil sebuh pistol yang selalu ada di balik jas yang dipakainya dan mengacungkan moncong pistol itu tepat di kepala. Saking cepatnya kejadian itu, Seijuuro sampai tak mendengar bagaimana kerasnya bunyi suara tembakan yang baru saja dihasilkan oleh pistol miliknya.

Kini pemuda merah itu hanya bisa terdiam melihat sosok Satsuki yang tergeletak tak berdaya di atas makam Tetsuya. Sebuah lubang menganga di samping kepala Satsuki, diiringi dengan lelehan darah yang keluar dari dalamnya. Anehnya, dalam kejadian yang terjadi sangat cepat itu, Seijuuro bisa mendengar perkataan singkat Satsuki sebelum ia menekan pelatuk pistol yang berada di kepalanya.

"_Terima kasih, Kakak ... dan selamat tinggal."_

Mungkin selama ini semua orang yang mengenal Seijuuro, tidak akan percaya jika pemuda itu pernah menangis, karena pada dasarnya ia sudah terlatih dengan kerasnya hidup sejak ia masih kecil. Tapi hari ini, di depan makam sahabatnya, dan di hadapan mayat adik angkatnya, seorang Akashi Seijuuro meraung hebat karena baru saja kehilangan dua sosok yang sangat berarti bagi dirinya.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors note:**

Dan fict ini jadi yang terpanjang di antara 4 chapter sebelumnya~ :3

Aku terpaksa mengganti rate fict ini dengan rate M karena chapter ini, huhuhu...

Baru kali ini buat fict yg harus diletakkan di rate M, dan ada _gore_-nya meski mungkin gak terlalu serem... dan semoga _action_-nya berasa~~ huhuhu

Akhir kata, _mind to give some concrit_?

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**04062014**


	6. Permen Kapas

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Modified-canon & Fluffy_

_Romance General_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#6 : Permen Kapas**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Lalu lalang para pengunjung yang memenuhi lokasi festival musim panas di tengah kota Tokyo, menjadi latar belakang kencan pertama antara dua sejoli yang baru saja merajut kasih— Kuroko Tetsuya dan Momoi Satsuki. Mereka memilih area festival musim panas untuk menjadi tujuan kencan pertama mereka malam itu.

"Momoi-_san_, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tetsuya bertanya pada kekasih _pink_-nya yang tengah kesusahan berjalan karena_ yukata_ yang dipakainya. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna langit cerah itu pun melambatkan langkahnya agar Satsuki tak tertinggal di belakangnya.

Momoi Satsuki malam itu memilih mengenakan _yukata_ berwarna biru muda dengan motif bunga krisan putih kecil, dan sebuah _obi_ berwarna _hot pink_ mengelilingi pinggulnya. Rambut _softpink_ panjangnya tak dibiarkan tergerai seperti biasanya, ia menyanggul rambutnya dengan sebuah _kanzashi_ dan menyisakan anak-anak rambutnya yang jatuh di sisi kedua pipinya. Tak pelak, penampilan Satsuki malam itu yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang sederhana, membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar yang berselisih jalan dengan mereka. Tetsuya sendiri sebenarnya terpukau dengan penampilan kekasih barunya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsu-_kun_. Hanya saja aku tidak menyangka bahwa berjalan dengan menggunakan_ yukata_ seperti ini sedikit susah," ucap Satsuki sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Satsuki. Ia lalu merenggangkan lengan kanannya; memberi isyarat pada kekasihnya agar menggandeng lengan kosongnya itu. Satsuki yang menangkap maksud dari sikap Tetsuya, langsung menggandeng lengan pemuda itu erat. Senyum bahagia tak lekang dari bibir tipisnya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau ke mana, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Tetsuya pada Satsuki yang sedang melihat-lihat banyak _stand_ di kiri-kanan mereka.

"Hmm ... Pertunjukan kembang apinya masih sekitar satu setengah jam lagi. Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu untuk berkeliling area festival ini," tukas Satsuki yang memasang pose berpikir. "Ah, bagaimana kalu kita mencoba bermain menangkap ikan emas, Tetsu-_kun_?"

"Ide bagus. Aku sedikit jago dalam melakukannya," ujar Tetsuya. Mereka pun lalu mengunjungi _stand_ yang menyediakan permainan menangkap ikan dengan saringan kertas itu.

Seperti yang dikatakannya tadi, Tetsuya memang berhasil menangkap beberapa ikan mas. Meskipun awalnya ia tidak berhasil, tapi setelah melakukan observasi selama beberapa menit, akhirnya ia berhasil mengetahui celah bagaimana cara agar ia dapat menangkap ikan mas itu tanpa merusak saringannya. Dan Satsuki pun dihadiahi dua ekor ikan mas kecil hasil tangkapan Tetsuya tadi.

"Kenapa cuma dua, Tetsu-_kun_? Hasil tangkapanmu 'kan, lumayan banyak," tukas Satsuki yang memandang plastik transparan berisi air yang di dalamnya terdapat dua ekor ikan mas kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau mengingat kencan pertama kita saat memerhatikan ikan mas itu tumbuh nantinya," sahut Tetsuya ringan.

Satsuki yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersipu malu. Kekasihnya itu memang selalu saja bisa bersikap manis di saat mereka sedang bersama. "Ah, selanjutnya kita ke mana, ya? Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi _stand_ makanan? Kau pasti sudah lapar, 'kan, Tetsu-_kun_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, "hmm, sedikit."

"Ah, di sana ada kedai _takoyaki_, baunya harum sampai ke sini. Kita ke sana saja dulu," ajak Satsuki. Saking semangatnya gadis itu, ia pun berjalan sambil menarik tangan Tetsuya. Satsuki sedang menikmati tusukan _takoyaki_-nya yang ketiga saat kedua matanya menangkap bayangan merah muda yang lewat di depannya.

"Ada apa, Momoi-_san_?" tanya Tetsuya yang heran dengan sikap Satsuki. Gadis itu tampak menatap seorang bocah laki-laki yang tengah memegang sesuatu berwarna merah muda. "Kaumau makan permen kapas?" tanyanya lagi saat menyadari objek yang tengah diperhatikan kekasihnya itu.

"E-eh ... tidak, kok," elak Satsuki. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak Tetsuya untuk mencari di mana letak _stand_ yang menjual permen kapas itu, tapi ia takut Tetsuya akan mengiranya seperti anak kecil.

Tetsuya tersenyum geli melihat Satsuki yang mengelak, tapi kedua matanya masih saja mengikuti arah ke mana anak laki-laki yang memegang permen kapas itu pergi. "Ayo kita cari di mana _stand_ yang menjual permen kapas itu," ucap Tetsuya yang menarik tangan Satsuki pelan.

"Hee? Tidak usah, Tetsu-_kun_! Aku tidak sedang ingin memakan permen kapas, kok," elak Satsuki lagi.

"Tidak usah malu. Kalau kauingin makan permen kapas, bukan berarti kau seperti anak kecil, kok," tukas Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Satsuki tertunduk malu. Tetsuya bisa menebak isi pikirannya dengan benar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu..." ujarnya malu. Tarikan tangan Tetsuya membuatnya kembali melangkah.

Biasanya saat festival sedang berlangsung, kita akan dengan mudahnya menemui banyak _stand_ penjual permen kapas di mana-mana. Tapi anehnya, malam itu Satsuki dan Tetsuya seperti sedang tak diizinkan untuk mencicipi permen manis yang teksturnya lembut seperti kapas itu. Setiap _stand _yang menjual permen kapas yang ingin mereka beli, pasti sudah habis.

"Yah, di sini juga sudah habis," ucap Satsuki tak semangat saat mereka mengunjungi _stand_ penjual permen kapas yang kelima. Ia sudah merasa lelah karena mengelilingi area festival yang luas itu saat dirinya tengah mengenakan _yukata_. Mungkin kalau saat ini ia sedang memakai pakaian casualnya, Satsuki tidak akan merasa selelah ini.

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita tunda dulu mencari permen kapasnya. Tiga puluh menit lagi, acara kembang apinya akan dimulai. Kita harus mencari tempat yang pas dulu untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api," saran Tetsuya.

"Ah, kaubenar, Tetsu-_kun_. Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang tepat untuk melihat kembang api saja dulu," ucap Satsuki semangat.

Mereka lalu berjalan mendekati pinggiran sungai di mana sudah ada banyak orang yang menggelar tikar di sana. Tempat itu memang menjadi spot paling banyak diminati banyak orang.

"Ah, sendalku putus." Satsuki bergumam kecil saat ia merasakan sebelah sendalnya putus. Ia berjongkok dan melepaskan sendalnya dengan wajah yang ditekuk.

"Mungkin karena kita berkeliling terlalu lama," ucap Tetsuya menghibur. Ia lalu membentang tikar kecil yang disewanya tadi. "Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke jembatan yang menghubungi sungai ini. Tapi karena sendalmu putus di tengah jalan, kita melihat pertunjukan kembang apinya dari sini saja," sambungnya kemudian.

"Maaf, ya, Tetsu-_kun_. Sepertinya malam ini aku selalu membuatmu susah saja," ucap Satsuki pelan.

Tetsuya menggeleng pelan, sebelah tangannya mengelus surai _softpink_ milik Satsuki. "Ah, kau pasti haus, 'kan, Momoi-_san_? Aku akan membeli _softdrink _dan beberapa kudapan untuk kita. Kau tunggu di sini sebentar, ya?"

Satsuki tak bisa mencegah Tetsuya yang sudah menghilang dari hadapannya begitu saja. Ia merasa mungkin pemuda itu bosan dengannya karena bertingkah terlalu merepotkan di kencan pertama mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, gadis yang memiliki pupil secantik bunga _fuchsia_ itu memandang jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Lima menit lagi sebelum pertunjukan kembang api dimulai, tapi kekasih biru mudanya itu belum juga kembali. Ia sudah pasrah untuk melihat pertunjukan kembang api malam itu seorang diri saat telinganya mendengar desahan napas yang terputus di belakangnya.

"Tetsu-_kun_!" seru Satsuki yang kaget melihat sosok Tetsuya sedang membungkuk sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Momoi-_san_. _Stand_ terakhir yang menjual permen kapas sangat jauh dari sini. Ah, aku juga membawakan sendal baru untukmu, dan ini beberapa camilan untuk kita—" Perkataan Tetsuya terpotong saat tubuh Satsuki menerjangnya begitu saja. Ia bisa melihat pundak gadis itu bergetar tak beraturan.

"Tetsu-_kun no baka_! Kukira kau sudah pulang karena aku terlalu merepotkanmu malam ini," gumam Satsuki di pundak Tetsuya.

Tetsuya hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang mengisak kecil di balik bahunya. Sebelah tangannya lalu naik ke punggung Satsuki dan mengelusnya pelan. "Mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini, Momoi-_san_."

Suara letusan dari kembang api yang meluncur di langit membuat Satsuki melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya. Bunga api yang silih berganti menghiasi langit malam itu, membuat Satsuki dan Tetsuya tak berkata untuk beberapa saat. Satsukilah yang pertama kali mengusik keheningan yang menyeliputi mereka saat pertunjukan kembang api itu sedang berlangsung.

"_Ne_, Tetsu-_kun_ ... apa kautahu? Aku mungkin akan membenci permen kapas jika dia membuatku tak bisa melewati malam ini dengan melihat pertunjukan kembang api bersamamu," celetuk Satsuki sambil terkekeh pelan.

Tetsuya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Satsuki. Kelima jari-jari tangan kirinya yang lebih besar dari Satsuki, perlahan bertaut dengan jari-jari tangan kanan Satsuki yang lebih kurus dan kecil. "Kalau aku, mungkin tidak akan pernah membenci permen kapas. Karena saat aku melihat permen kapas, aku seperti sedang melihatmu, Momoi-_san_."

"_Mou_! Kau menyamakanku dengan permen kapas?" ucap Satsuki dengan nada bercanda.

"Hmm ... sedikit. Warna permen kapas itu sama dengan warna rambut panjangmu yang cantik. Dam kau juga sangat manis seperti permen kapas, Momoi-_san_," Tetsuya berkata sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Satsuki.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata pandai merayu, Tetsu-_kun_," tukas Satsuki yang tergelak kecil.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus terbiasa mulai sekarang, Momoi-_san_. Karena aku akan selalu seperti ini jika sedang bersama dengan gadis yang kucintai," ucap Tetsuya lembut. Ia lalu mengakhiri perkataannya dengan mengecup pelan kening Satsuki.

Gadis yang identik dengan warna musim semi itu hanya bisa tersipu malu mendengar perkataan Tetsuya dan perlakuan lembut pemuda itu padanya. Ia tak akan mengelak jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah gadis yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini. Karena memang itulah yang dirasakannya. Momoi Satsuki menjadi gadis paling beruntung di dunia karena bisa menaklukkan hati milik seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, yang selalu pintar memperlakukan wanita dengan sangat baik.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Yang kali ini mungkin idenya sedikit_ mainstream_, tapi semoga gak mengecewakan para _reader_~

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**05062014**


	7. Bersama

**Alegria**

_story by C.C_

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_

**.**

_Future-canon & Fluffy_

_Romance Comfort_

**.**

_**For KuroMomo Week**_

**#7 : Bersama**

_**.**_

_**Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback?**_ **:)**

**.**

* * *

Suara tawa renyah milik beberapa anak kecil yang sedang bermain di tengah taman, membuat seorang wanita muda bermahkotakan surai seindah hamparan bunga sakura di musim semi, tersenyum lembut. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, setiap sebuah lengkungan kurva ke atas yang ia ukir di bibir tipisnya, akan berakhir dengan tatapan sendu yang terpancar dari kedua _fuchsia_-nya.

Seandainya saja ia tidak lemah, mungkin sekarang ini ia akan...

_Ah, sudahlah,_ pikirnya. Toh, hari ini ia menerima ajakan dari seorang pria muda yang tengah bermain bersama kelompok anak-anak kecil di hadapannya, mengunjungi taman bermain di dekat rumah mereka untuk terlepas dari kesedihan yang membelenggu dirinya beberapa hari ini.

Kedua mata milik wanita itu kemudian teralihkan pada langkah kecil seorang anak perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Serangkaian bunga _gladiol_ berwarna _softpink_ digenggamnya erat. "Kuroko-_san_," panggilnya dengan nada manis.

"Satsuki saja, Sayang," ucap wanita itu sambil mencubit pelan kedua pipi gembil milik anak perempuan itu.

"Ah, Satsuki-_san_ ... Ini bunga untukmu." Anak perempuan itu menyodorkan rangkaian bunga _gladiol_ yang tadi digenggamnya pada Satsuki.

"Hee? Itu bunga milikmu, 'kan? Kenapa memberikannya padaku?" tanya Satsuki heran. Ia tak langsung mengambil rangkaian bunga _gladiol_ itu.

Anak perempuan itu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan. Ini bunga milik Satsuki-_san_. Tadi Kuroko-_sensei_ yang menyuruhku memberikan bunga ini padamu," jelas anak kecil itu.

Satsuki langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana tadinya sang pria bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu berdiri, tapi nihil. _Kapan Tetsu-_kun _menghilang? _batinnya bertanya-tanya. Padahal baru semenit yang lalu ia memerhatikan gerak-gerik pria biru muda itu.

"Ah, terima kasih ... Siapa namamu, adik kecil?" tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aya!" tukas anak kecil itu dengan tegas. Setelahnya, ia berlari meninggalkan Satsuki dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Terima kasih, Aya-_chan_!" seru Satsuki yang melambaikan tangan pada anak kecil bernama Aya itu. Ia lalu menaruh sebelah tangannya di dagu, "Tetsu_-kun_ itu! Sejak kapan dia menghilang?" gumam Satsuki. Harum segar dari rangkaian bunga _gladiol_ itu langsung membaui indera penciumannya. "... Dan kenapa dia jadi tiba-tiba romantis seperti ini, sih?" gumamnya lagi. Sebuah senyum kecil kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Tapi kenapa Tetsu_-kun_ memberiku bunga _gladiol_, ya?"

"Itu karena hari ini," jawab sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja terdengar di belakang Satsuki. Wanita merah muda itu hampir saja menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga _gladiol_ di tangannya karena terkejut.

"Tetsu_-kun_! Kau mengagetkanku!" protes Satsuki sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Ia lalu menatap heran pada kedua tangan Tetsuya yang disembunyikan di belakang. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu itu? Hari ini aku sedang tidak berulang tahun, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil terkikik pelan saat tak sengaja kedua matanya melirik sepotong _strawberry cheese cake_ yang tengah disembunyikan Tetsuya.

"Memang bukan hari ulang tahunmu, kok," sahut Tetsuya pelan. Karena merasa percuma saja ia menyembunyikan kue yang tadi disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, ia pun memilih duduk di samping Satsuki dan menyodorkan kue itu pada wanitanya. "Ini untuk hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita. Selamat hari jadi pernikahan yang ketiga," ucap Tetsuya sambil tersenyum kecil. Sebuah kecupan pelan lalu ia hadiahkan di kening Satsuki.

Satsuki bergeming. Hatinya mencelos mendengar penuturan pria yang sudah tiga tahun hidup bersamanya itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari sepenting itu? Ah, mungkin karena tingkat stressnya yang belakangan ini membuat ia tak bisa berpikir banyak hal sekaligus, hingga ia bisa melupakan hari yang seharusnya ia jalani dengan suka cita itu.

"Maaf. Aku melupakannya, Tetsu_-kun_," lirih Satsuki. Kepalanya ia tundukkan agar suaminya itu tak melihat air mata yang mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. _Ah, belakangan ini aku cengeng sekali,_ batin Satsuki.

Sebelah tangan Tetsuya memegang dagu Satsuki, dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Jangan menangis, Satsuki. Hari ini bukan hari yang harus dilewati dengan menangis sedih," tukas Tetsuya lembut. Tangannya yang bebas dari kue yang ia pegang, mengelus kedua pipi Satsuki; berusaha menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi istrinya itu. "Ayo, tiup lilinnya bersama," ajaknya kemudian.

Satsuki mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu menutup matanya perlahan, lalu meniup sepotong lilin kecil yang ada di atas kue yang tak terlalu besar itu. "Kau sudah mengucapkan doamu, Tetsu_-kun_?" tanya Satsuki yang berusaha tersenyum pada suaminya itu.

"Sudah. Hanya doa sederhana untuk kita berdua," sahut Tetsuya pelan. Ia lalu menyodorkan potongan kue yang tadi dipegangnya pada Satsuki. Ia tersenyum puas saat istrinya menggigit kecil potongan kue itu.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang menyuapimu," ujar Satsuki dengan nada ceria. Ia lalu mengambil sisa kue yang ada di tangan Tetsuya, dan menyuapkannya pada sang suami. Satsuki sedikit tersentak saat ibu jari tangan kanan suaminya mengelus ujung bibirnya.

"Makanmu masih seperti anak kecil, Satsuki," ucapnya dengan nada geli.

Satsuki menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Biar saja! Kau tetap jatuh cinta pada wanita yang seperti anak kecil ini, 'kan?" keluhnya pada Tetsuya dengan nada bergurau. Suaminya itu lalu tertawa pelan mendengar perkataannya.

Dan saat itulah Satsuki sadar, beberapa hari ini bukan hanya ia yang kehilangan senyumannya, tapi juga Tetsuya. "_Ne_, Tetsu_-kun_..." Tetsuya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Satsuki. "Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu khawatir beberapa hari ini. Sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tetsuya kembali mengelus pucuk kepala sang istri dari samping. "Aku khawatir padamu itu, hal yang wajar. Jadi jangan merasa tidak enak padaku hanya karena hal itu, Satsuki," tukasnya lembut. "Omong-omong, bagaimana dengan bunganya? Kausuka?" tanya Tetsuya yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ini ... Suka sekali!" seru Satsuki senang. Ia mencium harum bunga _gladiol_ _softpink _di genggamannya. "Tapi kenapa _gladiol_? Bukankah biasanya jika seorang suami ingin mengungkapkan rasa cintanya pada sang istri, mereka akan memberikan buket bunga mawar?"

Kedua iris biru langit Tetsuya beralih menatap gerombolan anak-anak yang bermain di tengah taman. "Makna bunga itu lebih dalam menurutku. Bunga _gladiol_ memiliki arti kekuatan, kesetiaan, kenangan dan juga kehormatan. Kadang ada juga yang melambangkannya sebagai cinta pada pandangan pertama," jelas Tetsuya.

"Oh begitu ... Maknanya memang lebih dalam," gumam Satsuki yang mengangguk pelan. Ia lalu memeluk sebelah lengan Tetsuya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak sang pria.

"Dengan memberikan rangkaian bunga _gladiol_ _pink_ itu, aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa aku akan selalu ada sebagai kekuatanmu, akan selalu mempersembahkan kesetiaanku padamu, akan membuat banyak kenangan manis yang bisa menutupi kenangan pahit di antara kita, dan akan selalu menjaga kehormatanmu sebagai istri dan juga sebagai Ibu dari anak-anakku kelak," ucap Tetsuya kemudian.

"Sebagai Ibu dari anak-anakmu..." ulang Satsuki dengan nada lirih. "Apa aku bisa?" tanyanya pelan, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tentu saja gumamannya itu didengar oleh Tetsuya.

"Tentu bisa. Kita akan mencobanya lagi—"

"Tapi ini sudah yang kedua kalinya, Tetsu_-kun_!" Satsuki melepaskan dekapannya dan memotong perkataan Tetsuya dengan nada sedikit lebih tinggi. Kedua _fucshia_-nya memandang nanar kedua iris milik suaminya itu.

"Aku tahu, Satsuki. Aku tahu di sini kau yang menjadi pihak paling tersakiti akan gugurnya janin yang ada di kandunganmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi kaudengar apa yang dikatakan dokter beberapa hari yang lalu, 'kan? Masih ada harapan untuk kita," jelas Tetsuya dengan nada penuh perhatian.

"Tapi aku merasa sudah gagal memenuhi tugasku sebagai seorang istri, Tetsu_-kun_." Pertahanan Satsuki kembali goyah. Butiran-butiran kristal bening kembali mengalir dari kedua manik _fuchsia_-nya. "Aku sudah membunuh calon bayi kita, Tetsu_-kun_ ... Aku membunuh mereka karena tubuhku terlalu lemah..." Satsuki berkata lagi dengan nada miris.

Tak sanggup melihat sang istri yang kembali menangis tersedu, Tetsuya akhirnya mendekap Satsuki dengan lembut. "Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kautahu bukan itu alasannya. Dokter bilang, jika kita lebih berhati-hati lagi di kehamilanmu yang berikutnya, semua akan berjalan lancar," tukasnya lembut.

Satsuki masih menangis di dalam dekapannya, dan Tetsuya membiarkannya seperti itu untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa sang istri sedikit tenang, ia pun melepaskan dekapannya pada Satsuki.

"Lihat aku, Satsuki," Tetsuya berkata sambil memegang kedua lengan atas Satsuki. Ia kembali berbicara ketika kedua irisnyanya bertemu dengan kedua manik milik Satsuki. "Kita akan melewati ini bersama. Tak ada yang tak bisa kita lewati jika kita bersama, 'kan? Mungkin saat ini belum waktunya kita mempunyai keturunan. Jadi kau jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena hal itu. Jika ada yang salah, aku juga jadi pihak yang bersalah, mungkin saja selama ini aku kurang memerhatikanmu dan calon bayi kita—"

"Tidak, bukan salahmu, Tetsu_-kun_," potong Satsuki yang menggeleng pelan.

"Baiklah. Lupakan siapa yang salah, karena memang tak ada yang salah. Jadi kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu lagi, ya? Jika kita berusaha bersama-sama, penantian panjang kita ini akan terbalaskan suatu hari nanti," ujar Tetsuya lagi. Ia kembali menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang istri.

Berhasil. Kata-kata Tetsuya berhasil meyakinkan Satsuki, terbukti dari sebuah lengkung kecil yang terbentuk di bibir istrinya.

"Kauakan selalu bersamaku, 'kan, Tetsu_-kun_?"

Tetsuya mengangguk mantap. "Selalu ... dan selamanya sampai akhir hayatku," ucap Tetsuya lembut.

"Terima kasih, Tetsu_-kun_! Terima kasih karena masih ingin bersama denganku yang tak berdaya ini," tukas Satsuki yang kini mendekap erat tubuh Tetsuya. Wajahnya ia benamkan di pundak kiri sang suami, dan menghirup dalam-dalam wangi _vanilla_ yang sangat disukai suaminya itu.

"Hmm, terima kasih juga karena sudah menjadi istriku, Satsuki."

Dan perayaan hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang ketiga itu, berakhir dengan Tetsuya dan Satsuki yang membagikan beberapa _mini cake_ yang dibeli Tetsuya untuk anak-anak kecil yang bermain di taman itu. Kini tak ada lagi kerisauan di hati Satsuki. Berkat kata-kata dan keyakinan yang ditunjukkan oleh suaminya hari itu, ia yakin bahwa cepat atau lambat, hari bahagia itu akan segera tiba jika mereka tetap bersabar dan menghadapinya bersama-sama.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**Authors Note:**

Uyeeeaaa~~ Akhirnya aku bisa mengikuti _KuroMomo Week_ ini selama tujuh hari berturut-turut... /o/

Jujur aja, ikut serta meramaikan minggu OTP dengan fict yang temanya berbeda-beda itu tantangan tersendiri buatku... dari sekian banyak minggu OTP-ku yang pernah terselenggara, baru _KuroMomo Week ini_ yg berhasil aku ikutin sepenuhnya xD

Aku cuma mau ngucapin makasiiiiiihhhh banget buat para _reader, silent reader, reviewer, fave_r dan juga _follower_ fict ini... _feedback_ dari kalian itu jadi penyemangat tersendiri buatku nyelesain fict ini... :))

Dan sampai jumpa di fict KuroMomo-ku yg lain~~ *lambai2 tangan*

Akhir kata, _mind to give some concrit?_

_Sign,_

**C.C**

**06062014**


End file.
